Part of Me
by LovelessHeiress
Summary: AU. Sango strived for peace between the humans and demons. Her journey altogether is gamble she would lose. Falling in love with Sesshomaru maybe her only salvation as a mysterious man appears. Living in two different timelines would she be able to win from this bet that placed her life on the line?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my new fanfic and I do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy!**

Part of Me

"Milady." Kaho, Sango's aide, bowed before her mistress' mother.

Sango paused from her activity of combing her hair as she looked at her mother's reflection in the mirror. She sighed. Sango knew that after her outburst at her father's chamber, her mother would come and see her.

Kaho had quickly prepared their beverage as the Seishitsu had taken her seat.

"It's okay Kaho. I can serve the tea." Sango smiled, politely dismissing Kaho.

Sango knew her mother too well despite being kind, her mother, liked things private. Kaho bowed her head and left the room, closing the shoji ever so carefully as she retreated.

Sango began by pouring her mother and herself a cup of tea.

"Are you upset, Milady?" Sango queried as she set the marble kettle down.

"Are you upset, my dear child?" Himari asked.

Sango lifted her eyes and gazed into her mother's. "I just don't understand. Why must I be wed, mother? I know I have the Sacred Jewel within me and I can surely be bonded with any man I chose."

The Sacred Jewel, a treasure that has been passed down to Sango's maternal family. The taled pearl that grants anyone with exceptional power but no one has ever actually seen it. Demons and humans who have heard and hunted for it never found the jewel. They haven't because it was never a jewel to be begin with. Now, Sango was the successor of the Sacred Jewel.

"My child, the houshis and priestesses can help you control its powers." Himari explained.

"The Sacred Jewel is meant to be protected and not controlled, you of all people should know that, Mother." Sango defended.

Himari caressed the cheek of her daughter. "My dear child, with the given circumstances."

Sango could not deny. The undying existence of demons is a threat to humanity and despite their clan giving their best efforts of fending them off, they were still weak. But, that doesn't mean she should be married to a man she barely knows.

"I'm a demon exterminator, Milady." Sango proudly stated.

"Atop that, you are your father's daughter, the shogun's daughter and-"

"And, I have a duty to my land and to our people." Sango finished the Seishitsu's statement. Himari smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead before bidding her goodnight and heading to her own quarters.

_"A Houshi by the name of Miroku had generously accepted and agreed to accepting Sango as his wife." The shogun casually stated as the family had their meal._

_Kohaku was the first to react with a prolonged "What?!"_

_As Sango froze from their father's statement. Himari although taken aback didn't flinch and merely glanced at her daughter._

_"There won't be any official announcements until Sango has visited Lord Kuranosuke Takeda to inform him of this union albeit his attempts of pursuing my daughter is greatly appreciated, it is only proper that he bears knowledge about the wedding." The shogun continued._

Those were the only words that Sango heard from her father before her mouth functioned faster than her brain and said words that only fell deaf into the shogun's ears, making Sango storm out of the room.

Staring at the area where her mother had left, Sango let out tears and began to sob. Kaho attentively heard Sango's muffled cries and entered the room. She ran beside Sango and comforted her, offering her shoulder to cry on. Kaho was never a maid to Sango. She had saved Kaho on one of her missions, saving her from the grasps of a demon who attempted to drink her blood for power. Kaho had revealed she was a witch after offering herself to help Sango in any way she can. Now, she served as Sango's aide but mostly she is her friend as her identity remained a secret to the both of them.

They both remained seated until the taijiya has grown tired of weeping and fell into slumber on Kaho's arms. Kaho easily picked Sango with a wave of her hand. She floated her in the air, moving Sango to her bed and covering her with a blanket.

* * *

"Daiki-dono, is there a problem?" Sango stopped the man and his men.

"Good morning, Sango-hime." The skilled taijiya bowed, his men following after. "A village near the border has requested our immediate response. Apparently a very powerful demon has been plaguing the villagers. The shogun has tasked us to address this matter."

"I'll come with you." Sango, determined, grabbed her Hiraikotsu and called upon her neko demon friend.

Kirara quickly shifted into her larger form as Sango and Kaho rode her. They followed the taijiya through the forest and headed to their destination.

They weren't even close to the village when they were met with an ambush. Thankfully, Sango was fast enough to throw her Hiraikotsu, eliminating those that were close enough to harm the men. Daiki and his men armed themselves and went to battle.

Fifteen minutes in the battle, Sango and Daiki were on each other's back as they fought. Kirara stayed with Kaho as the witch tend the wounded.

"This is fun! Just like old times. Don't you agree, Hime-sama?" Daiki laughed.

Sango could only smirk and continued fighting with the old man. "Hiraikotsu!" She forcefully threw her boomerang one last time, killing the last wave of demons.

"Just like how I taught you." Daiki placed his hand on Sango's shoulder.

Sango faced her mentor and bowed, thanking him of the guidance and wisdom. The old man laughed, not used to such gestures. He faced his men and called them as they headed into the village for rest and food.

Kaho watched as the wounded were carried to the village before she accompanied her friend.

"I don't like that look." Kaho quipped after noticing Sango's eyes.

Sango scanned the area like she was searching for something.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Sango remarked.

Kaho nodded. "Didn't Daiki-dono mention that 'a powerful demon' was disturbing the area?"

_Something is definitely off._ Sango thought

"Hime-sama!" Daiki called out.

"We should go." Sango decided.

Kaho agreed and followed her into the village.

The people had gleefully welcomed them and treated them with food and shelter before their journey back to the taijiya's village the next morning.

"Hi! The villagers said there's a hot spring around the area. How 'bout a bath?" Kaho entered Sango's room.

"I'd love that!" Sango smiled and interlocked her arm with Kaho's before the ventured to the hot springs.

Reaching the steaming pool of Mother Nature, Sango and Kaho slipped out of their kimonos and dipped into the water.

Sango moaned, feeling the water relax her muscles. "My body is sore!"

Kaho merely giggled. Even if she wanted to, she knew her mistress would disagree with her in using her powers just to heal the pain.

"Are you feeling better?" Kaho asked.

Sango knew what she was taking about. It was the wedding.

"My father won't change his mind." Sango mumbled. "Ugh! This pain is killing me! Can I just take a nap?"

"Sure! I'll wake you up after I'm done." Kaho smiled, knowing Sango needed a rest.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Rin in her slumber. Weeks have passed after Rin was abducted and despite already in the confinements of his castle, Sesshomaru knows that events of that particular day still haunted the little girl and would have nightmares about it.

Jaken signaled the guards to a stop as he informed Sesshomaru of their presence.

The look that Sesshomaru gave the guards was enough to tell them to speak.

"We found the demon Lord Sesshomaru." One of the guards reported.

That simple statement had Sesshomaru's eyes turn blood red, rage filled him. Finally, the scum who had dared to abduct his ward has been found and this Sesshomaru will surely make it experience a slow painful death.

"The two of you, stay with Jaken and protect Rin." Sesshomaru commanded before he left.

Away from his lands, he found a hut in the forest. Spotting the man that was outside the house, he quickly attacked. He pinned the demon on one of the trees and tightened his grip on it's neck.

"You imbecile!" Sesshomaru growled.

The demon's face only showed fear as he struggled to free himself of the taiyoukai's hold.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please spare him. I-I kn-know w-who you're looking for. I can tell you where he is. Please he didn't mean to harm her." the demon's wife desperately pleaded as she held their infant child in her arms.

"Who was it?" Sesshomaru fumed.

"A-Asuna! He resides in the village near the border of the Eastern Lands." the demon under his grip managed to speak.

* * *

"That was refreshing!" Sango stretched after she was done putting on her kimono.

"Well, we stayed out longer than expected. We should go back before-" Kaho was cut mid-sentence as a horde of demon attacked her.

"Kaho!" Sango motioned to grabbed her Hiraikotsu only to realize that it wasn't there.

How could she be so gullible to forget her weapon. She motioned to attack the horde but was stopped by a strong pressure that sent her flying to a tree.

"No!" Kaho exclaimed as she tried battling the demons that surrounded her.

Sango groaned as she picked herself up from the ground.

A dark-menancing laughter filled the air.

"Luck must be bending to my will." A lizard demon revealed himself and moved towards Sango.

"Release my friend, now!" Sango demanded as she regained her posture.

Not amused with Sango's tone, the demon whipped his tail and pinned Sango to the tree, stabbing her left shoulder.

"Or what?" the demon challenged. Then, he sniffed the air.

"The Sacred Jewel?" He spoke in surprise before grinning wickedly.

"You have it." He added.

Sango couldn't speak nor move and her sight was starting to get blurry.

"Gekitai suru!" Kaho uttered and sent the lizard demon flying, releasing Sango.

"Sango! Are you okay?" Kaho held her mistress and healed the wound on Sango's shoulder.

Sango squealed as she felt the pain ease down. "We have to go." Kaho supported her as she stood up.

"Arghh!" The demon snarled and stabbed Kaho in her stomach before throwing her to the ground.

Sango attempted to run but the demon held her, crawling on top of her as they both fell to the ground. The lizard once again laughed before licking every exposed skin of Sango.

_I can't move. Of course! How could I forget? He's a demon lizard, he's saliva can paralyze my body._ Sango scolded herself.

"Hmmmm. I can almost taste the power! Once I take you, it's all mine! All mine!" The demon started laughing like a lunatic.

Then she felt it, Sango's eyes widened. The demon ripped the front of her kimono.

"NO! Let go of me you sick bastard!" Sango spat.

Tears started escaping her eyes. She could feel his hands on her upper thigh and before he could move any further, a sword was impaled into him.

Distracted, he had failed to notice the presence of his executioner. The demon stumbled backwards and saw amber eyes before his body turned into dust.

Sango breathed hard as the death of the demon released her from paralysis. She sat up and saw none other than the Lord of the Western Lands. Sango immediately felt her cheeks get damp as tears from fear and relief flooded her mind. She could've lost her dignity.

"T-Thank y-you." Her voice trembled.

Sesshomaru simply stared at the human. He wanted to give Asuna a slow painful death but his actions of sexually assaulting a woman, a human no less, made he feel disgust over the demon and decided to end his life instantly.

Hearing the human cry whilst she spoke gratitude only irritated the Daimyo. So, without a word, he left.

"Sango." Kaho coughed out blood. The witch walked towards her friend.

"Are you okay?" Sango panicked, remembering her friend's abdominal wound.

"I'm fine. It's healed." Kaho replied.

"Are you?" Kaho asked.

Once again, Kaho had witnessed the strong taijiya cry and could only comfort her.

Rate & Review


	2. Chapter 2

**I have used an idea in this chapter which is from another production and I strongly disclaim it.**

* * *

A month have passed since Sango's encounter with Asuna and after the shogun had learned about what had happened, he suspeneded Sango from taking on any mission. This maybe the only decision of her father that Sango had obeyed.

Kaho knew the struggle of her friend. She would stay up all night with Sango as the troubled taijiya would thoughtlessly spend her nights, staring at the moon.

"Sesshomaru." Sango whispered in the air, remembering the Inu Youkai that had saved her.

"You should get some rest. The Houshi would be visiting again tomorrow." Kaho strided beside her mistress.

Miroku had indeed constantly visited Sango. He would present her gifts and Sango would entertain him, walking with him around the village and sharing history and their culture. The houshi would also shower Sango with compliments about her beauty. It would flatter the maiden's heart but the monk can't just control himself and would grope Sango's behind, destroying now the atmosphere. Miroku would merely chuckle as his cheek would redden from Sango's slap.

Sango softly laughed as she shook her head. Despite Miruko's childish behaviour Sango accepted him, he is to be her husband.

Sango faced Kaho as the witch gave a look of wonder. Why had her mistress laugh all of a sudden.

"Thank you, Kaho. I'll see myself to bed and you should probably head to your quarters as well." Sango hugged her friend.

Kaho returned the embrace and bid Sango goodnight before leaving her mistress' room.

The following day came as a shock to Sango. Her father had ordered her to visit Miruko as the monk had failed to travel to their lands for his usual rendevous to the village. Sango knows that even if she refused to, her opinion would be ignored.

"Are you sure you don't want an escort?" Kohaku asked as he checked the saddle of her sister's horse.

"I'll be fine little brother. I have Kaho and Kirara with me. Besides I'm still a better fighter than you." Sango teased.

"I'm going to miss you." Kohaku mumbled.

Sango looked at her younger brother before pulling him into a hug.

"It's not like I'm leaving. I'm still coming back for a spar so train well and train hard, okay?" Sango broke the hug and looked at Kohaku.

The boy nodded.

"I'm going to miss you too." Sango uttered before climbing onto her horse.

"Be careful sister. It's a long way to the Holy Lands." Kohaku bid.

Sango nodded her head before she urged the horse to move. Sango and Kaho's horses galloped out of the village as they both journeyed to the south, the land of the priestesses and monks, the Holy Land.

It was noon and they were nowhere near the Holy lands. Sango and Kaho made a stop near a river as they, as well as their horses, took a rest.

"There's a village west from here. Hopefully, we can reach it before dark." Kaho informed.

Sango agreed. Setting camp wouldn't be advisable especially since it was only the two of them.

Kaho and Sango eyed each other after both had felt the presence. Stealthily pulling the blades in her satchel, Sango swiftly sent the blades flying towards the location of the presence.

Sesshomaru calmly stood as the blades missed him and skillfully caught one of the blades in his fingers.

Sango released her grip on Hiraikotsu and composed herself.

"What brings you here, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaho greeted with a bow.

"The taijiya is sick." Sesshomaru answered.

Confused of the Daimyo's words, Kaho activated her cerulean eyes and scanned Sango's body. She could see the pink aura that was enveloping the demon slayer's body, its source, her heart glowed brightly.

"Is everything okay, Kaho?" Sango questioned, worried of what the Inu no Taisho said.

"This is bad Sango. The Sacred Jewel has been awakened." Kaho uttered.

"And, it's giving off a scent that would attract a demon even from the north." Sesshomaru stated.

Going back to the Eastern Land would only anger the shogun and seeking shelter ontge nearby village would only lure the demons.

"Our only choice is to reach the Holy Lands. The monks and priestesses would be strong enough to fight off the demons. We can take Kirara to cover more grounds and hopefully we don't run into much trouble getting there." Sango concluded.

She is fully aware of the danger that came with the Sacred Jewel and with its awakening, she can only pray for the best.

"I advise you to do otherwise."

Sango and Kaho looked at the man who spoke.

"You are a sorceress, are you not?" Sesshomaru gazed at Kaho.

"Yes, Milord." Kaho replied.

"I have in my castle the Book of the Damned tho it proves useless to me, I believe you can read the scripture." The taiyoukai uttered.

Kaho and Sango exchanged glances.

"Why would you wish to help me?" Sango asked.

"And, what would the Book of the Damned provide?" Kaho added.

"If you wish to live then do as I say." Sesshomaru demanded.

Sango couldn't interject as the ground below them shook.

"Give it to me!" a huge demon destroyed the trees as it headed their way.

"The Sacred Jewel." The demon once again spoke before looking at Sango.

Sango's brows furrowed as she released Hiraikotsu. Her attack only proved ineffective after the weapon hit the demon's slimy form. Slowly, the large boomerang got sucked into the demon's body. Kaho attacked the slimy demon with a large fireball although it disembobied the creature, it was once again ineffective as the demon assembled itself like clay.

Sesshomaru unsheathed tokijin and slashed the demon, easily terminating the demon to existence. Sango's weapon was the only thing left as the demon dissolved into nothing. Picking up Hiraikotsu, Sesshomaru handed it to its owner before telling the taijiya and witch to follow him.

Demons bowed as Sesshomaru entered his castle while others were feasting with their eyes as they watched Sango walk behind their lord. The human female was emitting such an aromatic scent that even Kaho could smell it without using her powers.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin gleefully ran towards the aforementioned demon and hugged his legs.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama." She smiled before her eyes landed on her lord's companions.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken bowed as he finally caught up with Rin.

"Jaken, take Rin. I have matters to attend to." the ever so stoic daimyo ordered.

"Yes, Milord." Jaken bowed. "Come now, Rin. We must the bother Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken held Rin's hand.

As Sango's eyes meet Rin's, the taijiya sent the little girl a warm smile. Rin returned the gesture and waved at her as Sango continued to follow Sesshomaru.

After reaching a room that was filled with books and scrolls, Sesshomaru told the ladies to wait for him as he went into one of the shelves. Sango took this time to let her eyes wonder, she saw a map of the Western Lands, calligraphies that were neatly and beautifully stroked were hanged on the wall but the thing that captured her attention was the family portrait at the center of it all. She immediately spotted Sesshomaru who was on the right side of the painting, at the center of the portrait was another Inu youkai with two women at both his sides, a demon and the other a human, beside the human woman was a guy dressed in red and by the way he looked, he was a hanyou.

"Here." Sesshomaru had returned and handed Kaho a book.

"Wow!" Kaho said in awe as she touched the cover.

"I never knew this book would be real." She said.

"What do you know of it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, from what I've heard this is a book made by a priestess who locked herself away after having "visions of darkness". After a few decades scrawled away by herself, she emerged with this. Each page is made out of slices of her own skin, written in her blood. How did you get ahold of this?" Kaho asked after telling the tale.

"My greatgrandfather searched for it like a treasure, claiming it tells something about the Sacred Jewel." Sesshomaru answered.

Kaho nodded before carefully opening the book. It had indeed scriptures that were incomprehensible but the witch didn't seem fazed. She read word after word then suddenly was put to a stop. Sango noticed this and looked at her friend.

"Is there something wrong?" Sango asked, worried.

"A warning. It says that to anyone who uses this book, they will feel a dark power." Kaho answered.

"That doesn't sound good. Can you find anything about the Sacred Jewel?" Sango asked.

Kaho gave her a smile of assurance before she flipped through the pages.

Sango moved away from Kaho to avoid distracting her. She spun on her heel and met the amber orbs that seemed so vast despite the emotionless expression of its holder.

Sesshomaru has the first to break eye contact and gripped his arm tighter. The effect of the Sacred Jewel has undoubtly immense. The Inu no Youkai had been suppressing himself since he had contact with the taijiya. He could smell her and it was driving him crazy, his inner demon compelling him to take Sango.

"I found it." Kaho announced.

"What does it say?" Sango asked.

Skipping some part of the text, information she already knew about the Sacred Jewel, Kaho moved to the next symbol or rather phrase.

"The awakening of the Sacred Jewel, with or without control, will unleash a surge of power that can be relinquished." Kaho read aloud.

"Relinquish, how?" Sango wondered.

"It does not say anything on the book." Kaho articulated after going through the scriptures.

"That only leaves me to learning how to control the Sacred Jewel." Sango disappointedly said.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Pardon me, Milord. Supper is ready." A maid informed.

"We'll continue on this matter tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated before leaving the room.

Watching the demon lord leave, Kaho closed the book and headed towards Sango.

"Don't worry, we'll find something out. In the meantime, we might as well enjoy the daimyo's hospitality." Kaho appeased. She rested her hand on top of Sango's.

Sango forced a smile and nodded at her friend.

* * *

After they had their meal, a demon maid escorted both Sango and Kaho to their chambers. Kaho had accompanied Sango for awhile before she headed to her room. Sango stayed up a little longer, she had an internal conflict about protecting or controlling the Sacred Jewel. She felt as tho the world was on her shoulders. And, above it all, she didn't know what to do.

"Why are you still awake taijiya?"

Sango turned to her window and saw Sesshomaru leaning against it.

"I'm sorry for troubling you. I shall take my rest now." Sango apologized.

Sesshomaru couldn't understand her. What was she apologizing for? He had heard bits and pieces of information about the shogun's daughter, how she was the best demon exterminator, a strong courageous woman, and the one who possess the Sacred Jewel. But, the lady that stood before Sesshomaru now is weak and he despised it.

"What exactly did you want?" Sango asked before Sesshomaru could leap out off the window.

"I wanted you to teach Rin." Sesshomaru responded.

The things he'd heard about Sango made him want her to teach Rin how to defend herself and become strong. After her abduction, Sesshomaru decided she needed to learn and he wanted the best mentor for her. Sango had fitted the description but that was his thoughts before. After he had witnessed the current situation of the taijiya, he wanted nothing more than to have her out of his lands.

"To fight?" Sango asked.

"I have changed my mind. Sleep wench for by tomorrow I want you gone from my lands."

Sango shook her head from the demon's remark. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. You demons are all the same. You think you're all mighty and powerful just because you're stronger."

Sesshomaru ignored Sango.

"You act like you're disgusted by humans because their weak but honestly, you're just trying to ignore the bigger picture. Humans are your weaknesses. Your father, I know he isn't here ruling his lands because he chose to be beside his mistress, the human woman."

"Silence, wench!"

"And, you. You're no better. Your weakness is Rin."

Sesshomaru snapped. In a blink, he had Sango pinned against the wall.

Sango chuckled, making the inuyoukai tighten his grip.

"Go ahead, kill me." Sango urged. "Kill me and free me from my misery."

Sesshomaru's grip loosened after feeling something drop on his hand. Tears.

Sango sobbed. "What am I to do? They wish me help them but how do I do it if they keep controlling me like this?"

Sesshomaru was wrong. The taijiya is not weak, she is strong but today she's stronger. Sesshomaru knew that it was the war that is within you that's the hardest battle. Slowly dropping his arm on her waist. Sesshomaru pulled Sango to a kiss. It took Sango a while before responding, their kiss was of need. They kissed each other like they were each other's lifeline. Sesshomaru never ceased as Sango's scent invaded his mind. Sango moaned from the demon's advances and this allowed Sesshomaru to enter, he licked and sucked. The inexperience demon slayer merely played along before her need for air broke them apart.

Still holding the taijiya in his arms, he looked at her dazed condition. Sango's cheek has red from arousal and her eyes were clouded. After a few heavy pants, he watched as her eyelids slowly dropped and then she was asleep. Sesshomaru carried her to her bed and with one final glance, he left.

* * *

Sesshomaru may have committed a mistake on his judgment about Sango but he's always right. Someone from the northern lands has caught the scent of Sango and he smirked, knowing the ever so familiar power.

"The Sacred Jewel." He mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sango, I think I found away to..." Kaho's words faded as she got closer to Sango.

Sango gave her friend a confused look. "What is it?"

"Your... Uhmm..."

"What?"

"The Sacred Jewel, it's stable."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, looking at her body as if checking if all her parts were there.

"Yes, it's calmer now."

"Excuse me but breakfast is served in the garden." A demon maid bowed as she waited for their response.

"Please, do lead us." Kaho smiled.

Sango and Kaho followed the maid as she brought them to a new area of the castle.

"Do you think it's a bad thing?" Sango whispered.

"Do you feel any discomfort?" Kaho queried.

Sango shook her head.

"Lady Sango!" Rin waved as the pair got a view of the garden.

Sango smiled and took her seat. "Hello, Rin."

As Kaho took her seat, she instantly felt it. Her eyes traveled to the demon warlord that was seated at the edge of the table. She then looked at her mistress. Sango felt Kaho's eyes and as she lifted her head, she knew her friend had a clue of what had happened the night before.

Sango shut her eyes, telling Kaho to save her questions for later. The witch obliged.

Then, breakfast went on with not a single conversation made as Sesshomaru didn't welcome such activities. Sango and Sesshomaru didn't even share eye contact for the duration of the meal.

"Okay, now tell me what happened." Kaho asked after pulling Sango far from the others. "Did you like do it?"

"Do what?" Sango asked her cheeks starting to heat up.

"Well, I was reading some books and I learned that transferring power to another entity can also be done..." Kaho paused.

"Intimately." she continued.

Sango's eyes widened. "You think Sesshomaru and I had sex?!" Sango blurt out.

Kaho immediately covered her mouth. "Hey, no need to scream about it"

Sango removed Kaho's hand.

"First of all, we didn't do what you think we did and secondly, it was just a kiss." Sango spoke, out of disbelief.

"What?!" Kaho exclaimed.

Shaking her head, Sango knew she had no other choice but to tell her best friend what happened. "One thing led to the other. We were arguing and when I started crying, he kissed me, out of nowhere."

"But why would he do that?"

"I don't know, maybe it was the Sacred Jewel."

Then silence took over. Sango gazed at her friend and the witch sent her a mischievous grin.

"Did you like it?" Kaho asked.

"Kaho!" Sango raised her voice.

"Stop being dramatic. Did you like it? How did it feel like? It is your first kiss so you have to tell me!" Kaho eagerly spoke.

"I don't know. How am I suppose to say it?" Sango said, clearly embarassed. "It felt good, yes, it was warm. He made me feel like everything would be okay."

Kaho held Sango's hands. "You like him, don't you?"

Sango's face turned redder than a tomato. She quickly pulled her hand from Kaho.

"You do!" Kaho squealed and hugged her best friend. Then, she pulled back.

"What about Miruko?"

"Please, Kaho. I don't have any feelings for Sesshomaru and the matter regarding Miruko is as it is." Sango clarified.

Kaho nodded. She knew what Sango was feeling but refused to tease her any further.

"Then, we still have to go to the Holy Lands. The monks would send a letter if we don't reach the village by tomorrow." Kaho stated.

"I know. That's why we have to leave today." Sango uttered.

* * *

"But I don't want you to leave yet Lady Sango." Rin cried as she clung to Sango's leg.

"I'm sorry Rin but I have to get to the Southern lands or my father would be worried." Sango kneeled down to Rin's height.

"Why do you pursue the Holy Lands?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sango looked at the Inu no Taisho and regretfully stood up before speaking her words.

"To visit Miroku, who shall soon call me his wife." Sango confessed.

Why had she told Sesshomaru his name and not just pertain to him as a houshi?

That question was left untold as the taijiya climbed on Kirara. She sent a smile to Rin and faced Sesshomaru.

_Longing_. Why had this shadowed the demon slayer's eyes as she gazed upon him? Sesshomaru never asked.

Kaho watched as the demon slayer and inuyoukai stared at each other. Such forbidden love, both were destined to kill each other. Pulling her friend from her trance, Kaho sat behind Sango as she loaded the neko demon.

"We should go." Kaho mumbled.

"I shall come again to teach Rin." Sango claimed before she told her neko friend to bring them to their destination.

They have reached the southern lands by evening. Kirara quickly dozing off to sleep, tired from their journey.

"Sango, my beloved." Miruko greeted.

He motioned to embrace the taijiya princess but Sango denied him.

"People are staring." She indicated.

"No worries my love. They are already aware of our union." Miruko smiled.

"We are not yet wed."

The houshi awkwardly chuckled. "I should probably bring you to my hut. I've already prepared a meal and a room for the both of you."

Miruko looked at Sango's companion. Kaho gave him a quick nod, appreciating the monk's kind gestures. Miruko then escorted them to his hut and hosted them until they were in the comfort of their futon. The following day had Sango meet some of the houshi's close friends. Miruko also introduced Sango to their different practices and brought her to the shrine where the priestesses and monks say their prayers.

"Miruko!" A girl called out and made her way to the monk.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan." Miruko greeted.

Kagome turned to Sango and Kaho.

"May I have the pleasure of introducing you to my wife, Sango and her personal maid, Kaho." Miruko held Sango's hand.

"Finally, I get the chance to meet you. Everybody's talking about it and it feels like I'm the only one who haven't met you. Hi! My name is Kagome." The miko cheerfully introduced.

"Nice to meet you Priestess Kagome." Sango greeted.

"Kagome is fine." the girl smiled.

"Kagome. I see your with Miruko again. Didn't I tell you we have a-" the girl who was heading their way paused after she saw Sango.

"It's nice to see you, Lady Kikyo." Miruko greeted the newcomer. "Please meet my future wife, Sango. Sango, this is Kagome's twin sister, Kikyo."

"It's nice to meet you, Priestess Kikyo." Sango bowed her head.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hime-sama." Kikyo returned the gesture.

Sango could tell that even if they were twins, one was the opposite of the other. Kikyo was more composed while Kagome was carefree.

"Sango is fine." Sango stated.

Kikyo nodded her head. "Please excuse us then, Sango, my sister and I have to purify a demon that's wrecking havoc in a nearby village."

"An attack? I'd like to help. Can I come along?" Sango offered.

Kikyo looked at Sango before turning to Miruko.

"Well, if my wife wishes to go then I shall come along." Miruko said.

"It's okay, I can handle it." Sango said.

"I'd like to protect you. It would make me feel bad if anything will happen to you." Miruko clasped Sango's hand.

Left with no choice, Sango agreed.

"Should I come along?" Kaho asked.

"It's okay. Stay here with Kirara." Sango answered.

Kaho nodded and watched as her mistress and the others left the village.

As they all reached the village who had requested for help, the head of the place approached them. The old man and Kikyo had a brief talk before they were brought to a hut surrounded with ofuda. Inside they found a young girl who was chained and bounded from freedom.

"The demon has been residing in the child's body for two days now. We've done everything that we can but unfortunately the demon refuses to leave." The head of the village made known.

"It's okay. We'll take everything from here." Miruko stated.

The old man nodded and left the house. After the man exited the house, Kagome carefully approached the child. She chanted a spell and revealed a mark on the forehead of the child.

"Class B." Miruko's eyebrows knitted.

Sango knew that wasn't a good sign. As she turned to face the young girl, the child lifted her face. Her eyes were pitch black and as she gave them a chilling smile, the walls of the hut started shaking. The demon was trying to free it's vessel from her restrains and after failing, the demon let out a peircing scream.

"Release me!" A deep hoarse voice of a man escaped the girl's lips.

Miruko, Kagome, and Kikyo ignored the demon's pleas and started marking the ground with a white substance unknown to Sango. The trio started chanting a ritual, the routine truly had an effect on the demon. The little girl started squirming as tears fell down her eyes. She looked at Sango before screaming in pain.

"Help me, please." it was the little girl's voice.

"Stop!" Sango stated.

"It's part of the exorcism, my dear Sango, the vessel may feel pain but it will help release the demon from her body." Miruko said before joining the priestesses in their chant.

Sango looked at the little girl and after a while, the girl went silent. The exorcists paused and looked at the girl. Then, a dark laughter filled the air.

"You will never win." The demon claimed before looking at the ceiling and screaming.

Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu. She knew what that scream was.

"We have to get ready." She uttered before motioning to leave the house.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked.

"That wasn't just a scream. It's a 'Demon's Cry', he's calling for more." Sango prepared herself and exited the hut.

"No matter what happens don't stop the exorcism." Kikyo said as she joined the taijiya.

"We're counting on you, Kagome-chan." Miruko bid and left as well.

Sango stood prepared as a horde of demons headed their way. She was about to release her boomerang when an arrow passed by her. She looked back and saw Kikyo continuously shoot her arrows. Then, from her left, demons got mysteriously sucked in. Miruko sealed his cursed hand and smiled at Sango.

"I told you, I'd feel bad if anything happens to you." He winked.

Sango ignored his remark and threw Hiraikotsu before throwing rounds of explosive bombs. She had slashed and killed off a number of demons with her katana before her trusty boomerang returned to her. They were close to winning when the hut behind them collapsed. The demon was succesful brought out from the little girl's body. Miruko quickly went into the rubble as he searched for Kagome and the girl.

Kikyo caught up with the dark shadow and pulled another arrow from her quiver. She made the shot but failed when the shadow threw her off and knocked her unconscious. Looking for another vessel, the demon made his way to Kikyo's body. Already have unleashed her boomerang to kill of another demon and deducing the event, Sango quickly ran to Kikyo's side and took her bow and arrow. She looked for a precise shot and released the arrow. Her arrow quickly got enveloped in a bright light as it headed towards the demon. The demon and all his little friends got extinguished as the bright light created an expolsion when it came to contact with the demon.

Kaho had felt the explosion and only one thing came to mind. "Sacred Jewel."


	4. Chapter 4

A month, Sango has been in the southern lands for a month now. The priestesses and monks trained her like what the shogun had requested. They trained her mentally and spirituality and although she had gotten used to controlling the Sacred Jewel, she kept it at a minimal. Her stay did prove beneficial to her as she got to go on missions. Everyday, she would also receive flowers from the monk, claiming that it is a way for him to portray his love with different flowers everyday. Nonetheless, her prolonged stay on the village only made Sango miss Kohaku.

"Are you not feeling well, my beloved?" Miruko approach the taijiya, who was seated on a rock.

Sango shook her head and looked back at the stars. "I miss my little brother."

Miruko sat beside her and placed a blanket over her shoulders, to shield the cold breeze of the night.

"Please don't feel sad, my love. After your training, I shall journey with you to the east." Miruko comforted.

Sango looked at the monk and smiled. "Thank you."

Miruko looked back at her. No one broke their gaze and slowly, Miruko lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. Sango didn't pull back but when she motioned to return the kiss and as she closed her eyes, she saw and felt only one person. Sesshomaru.

She quickly pulled back and stood up. Guilt wrapping her consciousness but what guilt? Guilt for not returning the kiss? Guilt for thinking of someone else while in the arms of another? Guilt for betraying Sesshomaru?

"I'm sorry." She mumbled before heading to the monk's hut.

The monk had not entered the hut that night, to Sango's delight. Kaho had woken up as she heard the cries of Sango.

"Sango." Kaho mumbled as she embraced the taijiya.

"I can't do this, Kaho." Sango sniffed.

"I feel like I'm betraying..." the demon exterminator paused.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaho continued. "Hime, you really have fallen for the inuyoukai."

At that realization, Sango's weeping had ceased. She remained silent in the embrace of her friend. She knew what entailed such emotions, she is a demon slayer and the man she claimed to love is a demon. If she planned to venture further then it would cause chaos and would only hurt her. Even if she does indeed love Sesshomaru but the latter not harboring the same. It would only cause her pain. She has to marry Miruko, loveless.

"Atleast out loud, I won't say I'm in love." Sango whispered, knowing she cannot deny her feelings anymore.

Kaho embraced the demon slayer one last time before casting a sleeping spell that placed her best friend to slumber. She understood Sango very well and could barely imagine the emotional pain she is going through. Planting a soft kiss on her forehead, Kaho sent the taijiya sweet dreams and placed her under her futon.

The next day, Sango woke up with the smell of green tea brushing her nostrils.

"Feeling better?" Kaho asked.

Sango nodded her head as she took the cup that Kaho was handing her.

"Miruko dropped by earlier, he asked me how you were doing and told me he'll be out on a mission." Kaho informed.

Sango nodded. It was probably best for them after their recent encounter.

Sighing, Sango stood up. "I better go for a jog before the priestesses find me for their daily mantra."

"I'll have breakfast prepared before your return." Kaho bowed.

Sango needed to clear her head. Pacing and controlling her breathing, she ran pass trees and rivers as she ran around the village. Feeling her chest tighten from her excessive exercise, she stopped by a river and scooped herself a good refreshing drink.

"Have you met the demon slayer?"

Sango heard a female's voice. Carefully, she searched for the source. Sango landed on a tree branch as she spotted two priestesses, taking a walk on the road.

"No but I've heard she's been training and helping with the demon problem." The other priestess said.

Her fellow priestess nodded. "Yeah, I've seen her around the shrine. She's really beautiful y'know. Miruko's really lucky."

Sango blushed at the priestess' compliment. She never saw herself as someone who's beautiful and not even physically. She has scars all over her body that she rendered from fighting off demons.

"But isn't that monk in a relationship with Kikyo's twin sister?" the other priestess asked, making her companion gasped.

_Kagome? _Sango thought.

The bells ringing from the village, interrupted the priestess' conversation as they hurriedly returned to the village for morning prayers. Sango stayed there for a little while before she went back to Kaho.

The witch could tell something was bothering her friend's thoughts as she constantly spaced out while they were having their meal. Before she could even ask what was wrong, the taijiya stood up and told the witch that she would be at the shrine.

Sango didn't want to believe what she had heard but if it was true then it would make every sentiment Miruko had done for Sango pretense. Or, that the miko and monk had ended their relationship, leading now Miruko to show such affections but then it would also imply that all of Miruko's sweet words and gestures that he showed to Sango and portrayed in front of Kagome would've undoubtly hurt the woman. Everything was confusing Sango.

Training was the only thing occupied Sango's mind and allowed all the confusion to cease but after she was done and was alone at the hot spring, everything came and worried her thoughts once again. Already unable to clear her mind, her bath got cut short as she dried and clothed herself.

Noises, muffled noises caught Sango's attention and instinctly held her katana for any attack. As she got closer to the noise, she immediately regretted it. She saw Miruko and Kagome, naked, with their bodies connected. Miruko was covering Kagome's mouth and this caused the stifle noises that erupted the miko's mouth. Then, Kagome screamed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The couple then disconnected and laid on their backs.

"Won't Sango look for you?" Kagome asked in between pants.

"I told her I went on a mission." Miruko responded.

Sango was now the one to cover her mouth as she hid behind a tree.

"Do not worry yourself, my dearest, you know my heart will only belong to you. After I become the shogun, I shall have you by my side." Miruko uttered.

"But I don't want to be your concubine." Kagome whined.

Sango could not take any more of it and leaped out of the place.

The throne, all Miruko wanted was the throne. The reason why he constantly showed that he cared for the female demon slayer was because of the power he shall soon gain once they tied the white ribbon.

Reaching the hut where she had lived for a month, Sango told Kaho to prepare her things.

"Did something happen?" Kaho asked.

"The throne." Sango vaguely explained and moved around the hut, searching for her things.

"What do you mean?"

"Miruko. The reason why he agreed to marrying me is because he wants to be the shogun."

Kaho was taken aback but still confused she questioned Sango. "How did you know?"

Sango didn't respond and continued pacing around the place.

"Sango!" Kaho made Sango stop from moving, holding her shoulders and making her face her.

"I saw them. I saw Miruko and Kagome in each others arms as they reminded both of their love. Then, the houshi admitted that after we are married and he takes father's position, he would have Kagome be with him even as his concubine." Sango answered.

Kaho's eyes mirrored anger as she calmed herself, fighting the urge to burn the village down.

"Then, we must not hastily leave. Let us wait for his return and inform him of our leave. He would get suspicious if we leave at once." Kaho stipulated.

Sango nodded.

"Rest now, Hime-sama, by tomorrow I shall talk to the monk." Kaho hugged Sango.

And, as the sun rose up the next day, Kaho did as promised and bid farewell to the people of the Holy Lands. Miruko planned to give Sango a hug but the taijiya ignored him and caressed Kirara's fur. The monk felt neglected by this but respected the wishes of Sango either way. The monks and priestesses watched as the taijiya left the village on her demon cat.

As Sango reached her village, the first thing she did was embrace her father. The shogun was initially surprised but returned the gesture nonetheless.

"Still my little princess." The shogun uttured.

"Sister!" Kohaku beamed as he entered his father's room and joined the embrace.

Himari giggled and made the reunion complete by wrapping her arms around her husband and children.

* * *

Sango sighed as she was now back into her usual kimono. Her sleeves dragging beside her whenever she left her hands on her side. Her hair elegantly accessorized with her mother's gift, a moon shaped hairpin made of pearl.

"You should have decided upon a better attire." Kaho giggled as she watched her mistress struggle from walking.

Sango blew the strand of hair that fell to her face.

"Here, let me help you." Kaho carried the cloth from Sango's kimono that dragged behind her.

Sango smiled as she finally reached the top of the cliff.

"Taijiya."

Her smile grew wider. She turned around and found the inuyoukai, in all his glory.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango carried the edges of her kimono and ran to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

Kaho bit her lips together and watched in amusement, her friend's impulsive behaviour.

_What did I just do?_ Sango closed her eyes and slowly withdraw.

"Uhmmm.. Hi!" She awkwardly greeted.

Sesshomaru ignored Sango's arms that still pulled him to her. So, when his eyes narrowed, Sango could only wonder.

"You reek of a man's stench." Sesshomaru nonchalantly said.

His statement made Sango remember Miruko's failed attempt of kissing her.

"I missed you too." Sango smiled before kissing the daimyo.

She truly missed him, if not her words then her lips on his proved it all. Sesshomaru pulled her close, carrying her in one hand as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Sango moaned and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, entangling her fingers on Sesshomaru's silver locks.

"Ehem." Kaho coughed, interrupting Sango and Sesshomaru's intimate session.

The two broke apart. Sango blushed as she looked at Sesshomaru. The Inu no Taisho could only scowl before saying. "This Sesshomaru grew impatient. Taijiya, you have failed to meet your words."

Sango, once again, embraced the demon lord. "I know. But, for now, let me be in your arms."

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded.

Sango had no idea what she was doing but in his arms, everything felt okay. And, him not denying her meant, if not as strong as Sango's, he has feelings for the demon slayer too.


	5. Chapter 5

Any day now, Sango knew Miruko would come any day by now so she had to arrange a visit to Lord Kuranosuke Takeda's land. The men excused themselves from the shogun's chamber as Sango entered the room, Kaho trailing behind her. They both bowed down to the shogun, in greeting.

"Good morning, Milord." Sango began.

"What would my daughter have to say?"

"I would like to request permission to travel to Lord Takeda's lands to abide by your wish of informing the lord of my betrothal."

"Sango, my child, you do not have to ask me of my permission. Informing me is enough. Be on your way and be mindful of your surroundings."

"Yes, father." Sango bowed before they left the room.

"I know it's not just Lord Kuranosuke that you want to meet." Kaho teased.

Sango blushed and pinched Kaho's side. The witch squealed and slapped Sango's had as she tried to soothe the pain on her side.

* * *

"Okay, now, point it at the target." Sango instructed as she guided Rin.

Rin closed her left eye as she angled her arrow at the target. She pulled her right arm backwards and released the arrow.

_Close enough_. Kaho thought but cheered on the little girl. "Well done, Rin-chan."

"Sorry. I'll do it again." the little girl apologized.

"For tomorrow, Rin. You have calligraphy lessons." Sesshomaru uttered as he entered the scene.

Rin nodded her head. "I'll see you later, Lady Sango and Lady Kaho."

Sesshomaru merely glanced at Sango before he too left the training grounds.

"So, any progress with the both of you?" Kaho asked.

"You tell me, you've been with us for the past few days." Sango said rather harshly.

"I mean, it's not like I'm expecting something to happen. I'm here to train Rin and yes I've done it but can't he at least talk to me? Like, I don't know, maybe say he appreciates Rin's progress. Ugh! I need to distract myself." Sango stated and headed to the stables.

The demon hostler, who was tending the horses, welcomed the ladies and escorted them as Sango picked a horse. She then stopped and picked the Fjord stallion.

"I wouldn't advise that, Milady. That is Lord Sesshomaru's horse and he's rather aggressive and only listens to Lord Sesshomaru's command." The hostler warned.

Despite the man's caution, Sango approached the horse and caressed its jowl and muzzle. The hostler only stared in shock as even he couldn't come that close to the animal.

"Hey, big guy, is it okay if I go for a run with you?" Sango asked and moved to its saddle.

Holding unto the reins, Sango lightly tugged it and ushered the horse to move. After they had left the stable, without Sango's command, the horse went running like he had been finally released from his cage.

"Woah! Calm down, boy." Sango tried to calm the horse and rubbed its neck.

The horse didn't listen and continued galloping until he headed to the forest. Sango kept a tight grip on the reins and ducked as she almost hit a tree branch. The horse jumped across a river and when it lurched forward as it came across a cliff, Sango lost her grip. She shut her eyes close as she prepared herself to meet the sea of trees down below but only felt two strong arms catch her from her fall. Sesshomaru smoothly landed on the edge of the cliff.

"How foolish, didn't the holster warn you about my horse?" Sesshomaru coldly said.

"He did. I was just being stubborn." Sango mumbled after getting down from his arms and keeping a safe distance.

"Here, let me show you." Sesshomaru whistled.

The horse quickly came running to its master. Sesshomaru turned to Sango and looked at her, the eye contact made Sango feel uncomfortable and tried to look elsewhere. Slowly, Sesshomaru reached out for her face and tucked her free hair behind her ear. His fingers then proceeded to Sango's tied hair. Capturing some strands in his hand, Sesshomaru brought it to his nose. Freesia. She smelt like spring and it tantalized the inuyoukai's senses. Sango blushed at this and could hardly maintain eye contact as the daimyo stared at her whilst revering her scent. Sesshomaru then made the horse sniff the taijiya's hair. Moving aside, Sesshomaru gave way to his horse as it circled the demon slayer and rubbed its muzzle on her.

"He trusts you." the Inu no Taisho remarked.

Sango giggled as the horse rubbed its forehead with hers.

Displeased with this, he pulled Sango from the horse.

"Let us head back to the castle." He said and made Sango ride the horse before he sat behind her and held the reins, trapping the demon exterminator in his hold.

His chest pressed against her was the ultimate reason to the taijiya's reddened face. Thankfully, the demon lord had no view of it, lessening Sango's worries.

The journey back to the castle was slow and Sango was thankful of it as she had a majestic view of the sunset. Sadly, staying in the western lands isn't her primary intention. She is bound to leave the place sooner than later.

"I have to leave tomorrow." Sango bitterly spoke as she looked at Sesshomaru's clawed hands.

She reached out for it and held it under her grasp.

"Your village is full of taijiya, why must having you there make a difference?" the daiyoukai uttured.

Sango turned her head to gaze at her companion. "I'm heading elsewhere."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on their path. "Back to that houshi then?"

Sango faced the same direction. "No. I have to visit Lord Kuranosuke to inform him about my marriage."

"Lord? A friend of the shogun, I presume."

"Uhhh... He actually asked my hand in marriage so I have to see him to settle any unresolved matters."

Given their distance, Sango didn't fail to hear the growl that the inuyoukai released. Turning to face the demon lord, Sango caressed the red marks on Sesshomaru's cheek and ushered him to lean down. The Inu no Taisho obliged as both shared a brief kiss.

_I love you_. Sango had wished to say those words but was afraid of the consequences the simple phrase could create.

* * *

"Hime-chan!" Lord Kuranosuke Takeda greeted as Sango and Kaho entered the gates of his land.

"Lord Kuranosuke." the ladies spoke in unison and bowed.

"Do not bow to me, Hime-chan." Takeda stated. "I am very overwhelmed to have you visit me especially as I have failed to do so with you. Have you come to accept my offer of marriage?"

Sango looked at him. He could've been a better man to bound herself with, he could be a better candidate as a shogun but due to the Sacred Jewel, her father needed someone who knew how to control it and the monks knew that. Sango placed her hand on Lord Kuranosuke's hand and this instantly made the man smile. He gave her suitor a brief hug and as their bodies broke apart, an apologetic look reflected the taijiya's face. Sango was about to speak when the lord stopped her.

"It is true then? You are engaged to be married to Miruko?" Takeda spoke in grief.

"How did you know?" Sango asked.

"Words travel fast, Hime-chan. I was hurt at first and I even refused to believe what people said because I was holding on to something which I believe was the truth. You harbor fellings for me too, don't you, Hime-chan?"

"Forgive, Milord. The circumstances are against us. You are the first man to make me feel like a woman but unfortunately this is where our story leads us."

"Hime-chan."

"Thank you, I appreciate everything that you have done for me."

"Hime-chan, please do not speak as if this is our last. Even till wedlock, I will still be here for you."

Smiling at the man's statement, Sango leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Lord Kuranosuke. For now, I shall not linger any longer in your lands. Goodbye, Milord."

Sango stepped back and spun on her heel. Kaho bid her goodbyes and followed after her mistress.

Reaching the forest, Kaho and Sango rode their horses as they headed back to the western lands. They were instantly greeted by Rin as she lead them to the dining hall for supper. The three of them bowed before Sesshomaru before they took their seat and ate their meal.

After supper, Sango went to take a bath. What she always needed at the end of a tiring day. She shortly shut eyes and dipped lower into the water but immediately went back to her initial position after opening her eyes. Sesshomaru stood before her.

"Enjoying your bath, _Hime-chan_?" Sesshomaru asked.

Noting the demon lord's emphasis on Hime-chan, Sango scoffed. "You were spying on me?"

"Would you rather I catch you with another man's scent instead?" Sesshomaru specified.

Tired and frustrated of the daiyoukai's behaviour. Sango gathered all of her courage and stood up from the pool of water. She keenly observed Sesshomaru's eyes and body language. Nothing. She smirked and walked towards him.

"Yes, we may have shared our own times of intimacy but that doesn't give you the right to spy on me." Sango said as she was face to face with the demon lord.

Sesshomaru gripped her arm after Sango walked pass him. "You are mine, taijiya."

Sango pulled her arm but Sesshomaru's grip only tightened.

"I am not an item you can just claim." Sango spat and forcefully pulled her arm.

Pulling her body close to his with an arm, Sesshomaru trapped both of them in a kiss. Sango squirmed and tried to release herself but eventually kissed back.

"You are mine as I am yours." Sesshomaru said after breaking the kiss.

Resting his forehead on hers, Sesshomaru traced his fingers on Sango's skin. "Hime-chan." He whispered, sending shivers down her spine. Biting her lower lip, Sango closed her eyes and met with Sesshomaru's lips once again. Slowly, their shared intimacy, made the demon slayer a lot restless, forcing both to stop as the taijiya needed sleep.

Waking up the next day made Sango feel all her blood rise up to her face. She stared horrified at the man beside her. She held the blanket up to her chest and slapped Sesshomaru.

"Taijiya." The daiyoukai slowly but menacingly spoke, venom in every syllable that escaped his lips.

"You slept with me, naked." Sango argued.

"Might I remind you that you were the one who fell asleep in my arms. Besides it's not the first female body that I've seen." The daimyo spoke with no emotion.

Sango shed a tear and without a word pulled the sheets with her as she ran out the room.

"Sango?!" Kaho quickly ran to her friend's side.

"What happened?" the witch properly wrapped the blanket around her mistress and guided her to her room.

Giving her water to drink, Kaho moved aside the strands of hair that covered the taijiya's face. She wiped away the single teardrop that stained Sango's cheek.

"What happened? You came from Lord Sesshomaru's room." Kaho worriedly, asked.

Sango shook her head. "Nothing." she muttered.

"The truth, Sango. Why did you come out crying and bare?"

"He came to me last night as I was bathing, he revealed that he was spying on me then we argued and we kissed. In the midst of everything, I fell asleep in his arms and we both slept on his bed. I woke up surprised and slapped him of our indecency and then he claimed it wasn't the first body he'd seen so I left the room. What was I expecting, Kaho? He is a daiyoukai, female youkais surely would have thrown themselves at him." Sango uttured with disdain.

"And, there's also the fact that he's a demon. Stronger sexual desire, y'know, he can't help it." Kaho pointed out.

Sango sent her a glare.

"It's the truth." Kaho defended.

Then, Sango retreated to her melancholic state and as she bit her lower lip, a tinge of happiness erupted from her heart. The night before, the daimyo had expressed his feelings and although indirect, Sango now knew that Sesshomaru cherishes her.

"Well, let's get you clothed in a kimono and join the daiyoukai for breakfast. That wouldn't be a problem, would it?" Kaho wondered.

Sango shook her head. "It's fine, it's not like we'll talk anyways."

Kaho nodded and picked out a kimono for her best friend. Then, after tying her obi, they both followed the demon maid that came to call them for breakfast. The meal lasted quicker than the others they have had before and the taijiya was the first to leave, excusing herself. Kaho followed after and bowed to Sesshomaru but before she could stand, the daimyo gestured Kaho to stop as he went to follow the demon slayer.

Sango felt the presence of the inuyoukai and continued walking. Before she knew it, Sesshomaru held her wrist.

"Let go of me please, Lord Sesshomaru." Sango calmly spoke, not shifting her body to face the demon lord.

When he didn't let go, Sango turned and bowed, not sparing him a glance. "Kindly release me of your hold, Inu no Taisho. I am but a mere human unworthy of your attention-"

"Sango, I'm sorry. Forgive me." Sesshomaru cut her off.

Sango was surprised for three reasons. Sesshomaru called her by her name, he had also apologized and above all, asked for her forgiveness. Lifting her eyes, she saw the sincerity in his amber ones.

Finally getting a glance of her face, Sesshomaru pulled her in an embrace. "Never tell yourself unworthy. You are more than honorable to earn my every enthrallment."

Hearing his words, Sango wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Sesshomaru took this moment and dipped his nose in Sango's hair as he was previously doing while they were in his bed.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Sango spoke the words she feared the most.

Sesshomaru didn't respond but Sango was fine with it.

Sesshomaru could not respond as he didn't know what love is. But, if it meant having the taijiya in his arms then he too loves Sango.


	6. Chapter 6

The shogun did not anticipate this as how he'd start his Monday morning. It is both a surprise and an honor to have her daughter greet him with breakfast accompanied with his favorite tea. Nonetheless, he couldn't brush off the anxiety that was looming over him, it almost felt like this will be the last meal he'd have with her princess. Then, his worries got concluded when Sango brought up the topic regarding her wedding. The shogun took a sip from his cup and the tea only tasted flat in his mouth, alas he will indeed lose her daughter from this marriage. He slowly brought the cup down to the table and listened to her daughter.

"Father, you must forgive me." Sango began.

The shogun was brought to a halt and stared at his daughter. He felt ecstatic from her statement because the words that entailed it could only mean Sango's disapproval of the wedding.

"I cannot marry Miruko-"

Sango raised her hand and gestured to let her finish as her father opened his mouth to speak. Sango knows her father, he is a rational man and his idea of getting Sango married is for her protection and she understood that but she wanted to thoroughly explain the situation.

"I cannot marry the houshi for the reason that he has someone he already loves. I do not intend to forsaken the romance of two individual just for my well being. Visiting the Holy Land, I have gained knowledge and learned to control the Sacred Jewel's power. I also do not intend to involve myself in a marriage forge without the foundation of love." Sango smiled at the shogun.

"Father, I wish to be wed with the person who holds the same affection as I to him. It may come as a surprise but I hope you would allow me to meet this man of whom I speak. Let me travel the vast world and when the time comes, I shall bring him along with me and ask for your blessing." Sango held her father's hand as she met his gaze.

The shogun sighed and caressed his daughter's cheek. "Sango, my daughter, you have truly grown. I do not wish to let you go but what else would a father want other than his daughter's happiness."

Sango leaned into her father's hand. "Do promise me father that whatever the identity of the man I choose, you'll give us your blessing."

The shogun smiled at Sango. "If it is that makes you happy. I love you my dear child."

Later that day, Sango bid farewell to the people and her family as they, Kaho and her, left the village. She had her father's permission and it may take a week or so for the news of the wedding's termination to reach Miruko so Sango had nothing to worry about. She had indeed learned to control the Sacred Jewel whenever it's powers go unbalanced and it is enough for her as using the Jewel's power would be of no difference of what the demons desire. As for the increasing number of demons, it would be a problem soon to be resolved after she speaks her vow with Sesshomaru but of course getting to make the inuyoukai admit his feelings alone is a long journey.

"It's days like this that makes me miss Kirara. It'll be a long way back to the west." Sango stated and caressed the horse's neck.

"Miss Rin is really found of Kirara, leaving Kirara there could help cheer her up." Kaho responded.

Sango smiled as she agreed.

"Stop demon slayer!"

Sango and Kaho were brought to a stop as they searched for the woman who called for their attention. Gazing through the forest, they found nothing until a gust of wind caught their attention and made them look upwards. A woman standing on a large floating feather, covered half of her face with her fan as she looked at them.

_What is this presence? They seem dangerous. _Sango gripped her hiraikotsu in reflex.

Sango's gaze then turned to the little girl and her attention was brought to the mirror she was holding. Her body went still.

_What is wrong with me? _She wondered as her grip from hiraikotsu started to loosen.

"Sango?" Kaho uttured.

Kaho glared at Kagura, she knew the woman, with her arrogant air and that awfully odorous scent, she could never forget her. The girl beside her remained a mystery as she couldn't not detect any demonic aura or scent.

"It'd be better if you did nothing and just follow us." Kagura uninterestedly warned as she fanned herself.

"Sango." Kaho spoke once again as she began to read the unpleasant atmosphere.

"We should go." Sango mumbled.

Kaho wanted to break the spell that her mistress was in but she wanted to know their motives and if they were in any danger she could easily save them. Kagura and her companion was no more than a threat.

Kaho held onto her reins to prepare for the travel but in a blink of an eye they were teleported in front of a palace.

_What happened? That couldn't have been Kagura. Could it be? _Kaho's gaze trailed to the little girl beside Kagura. She looked at her and doubted her own intuition as she felt nothing. The girl appeared to be just an ordinary child.

"Are you her maid?" Kagura asked as she faced Kaho.

Kaho bowed in response. She had to remain calm, revealing herself is too early of a move especially when she has no clue of where they were. Kaho glanced at Sango and could tell she was still in a trance.

"I'd kill you and get rid of you but I have orders not to harm anyone." Kaguya stated.

Kaho fought the urge of rolling her eyes.

"Besides, it's refreshing to have a silent type like you or are you that stupid to follow around the demon slayer around like a dog." Kagura insulted.

"Kagura, enough." The little girl commanded.

Kagura raised an irritated brow but obliged nonetheless, making Kaho wonder even more as to who the white-haired girl was.

Kaho blinked her eyes once again and they were now inside a room with the absence of Kagura, to her relief.

"His Majesty shall be arriving in half an hour. I'd like you to have the lady in those clothes by then." The girl pointed at the fabric on the bed.

"Do warn the lady that she cannot escape this place and any attempt to do so would only result to punishment." Those were her last words before vanishing.

Sango choked and fell to the ground as she got released from the enchantment.

"Milady." Kaho helped Sango stand up.

Sango scanned the room and sat at the edge of the bed. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. We met these two demons on the road and they brought us here after they trapped you in a spell." Kaho answered.

"Ughh! Yes. I do feel bad." Sango held her forehead.

"I think their ruler requested you to be here and they want you to wear that."

Sango turned back as Kaho pointed at the clothing behind her. Picking it up she examined the attire. "Isn't this a negligee?"

"I may have spent most of my time hunting with you but I think we're in the northern kingdom." Kaho stated as she went around the room.

"Northern kingdom? I never knew there was a kingdom in the north. Always thought it was a vast land of demons." Sango uttured throwing the undergarment back.

"Well, we should just go back to the west." She added.

"I don't know, aren't you a bit intrigued as to who this 'His Majesty' is? Plus, the girl said we cannot escape and planning to do so would mean punishment." Kaho replied.

"We can't escape?" Sango asked as if mocking Kaho's ability.

"Of course we can. I'm just curious. Obviously they want you for the Sacred Jewel after it's awakening, demons would've known who was the wielder is, powerful demons at that, so who rules this land. It's basically unheard of."

Kaho had a point. This kingdom may well be the nest of demons and if Sango wanted peace between the humans and the demons, this might as well be a chance to negotiate with the demons.

A knock on the door made the ladies pause from their conversation.

"We have come to take away the maid." A man's voice spoke from beyond the door.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"With the king's mercy, we are to release the maid. Insubordination will result to execution." The man answered.

Sango and Kaho exchanged glances. Kaho nodded at her friend.

"Please give me some time. I'd like to talk to her." Sango responded.

After the man agreed, Kaho enveloped the room with a silencing charm.

"Twelve hours. Give me twelve hours to talk to their king. If anything happens before that, I will call you." Sango began.

Kaho looked at Sango and nodded her head. "I'll be close."

Kaho cancelled the spell and headed to the door. She watched as the guards escorted Kaho out of the palace grounds and hoped that everything would go as planned.

"I shall send maids to assist you in changing." The girl with a mirror spoke after Sango returned to the room.

"It's okay, I shall do it myself." Sango declined and closed the door behind her.

Slipping into the soft fabric, Sango looked at her reflection.

"I guess the clothes are to entice him, huh?" Sango asked to no one in particular.

Her exposed skin only showed her proof of demon slaying and hunting. Her fingers slowly touched her scars and every mark reminded her of all the fights she had, one of which she almost lost her life to. No man could ever be entertained by a stained body.

The black negligee did put a great emphasis on her womanly figure as her curves and a good amount of flesh still proved attractive in the eyes of men.

She headed to the door and she opened it, the girl was still there, waiting for her.

"Please follow me."

That she did, Sango followed her through a dead hallway and soon they arrived at a dining area.

"Good evening. I hope my attendants treated you with respect."

Sango looked at the man who spoke but only saw a figure in a baboon skin and mask.

Still the noble, Sango responded. "They were hospitable but you must forgive me, I only allow my maid to aid me with such trouble."

"I see, you must be upset with the absence of your maid but I do not allow strangers inside my palace."

"Then, you please excuse me. My presence is, similarly, not welcome here."

The man chuckled, his deep voice echoing. "Lady Sango, you are indeed exquisite."

As Sango blinked, the man was behind her, an inch away. His fingers played around her scars and when his lips touched her skin, she trembled.

"How intoxicating. Every scar represent every slaughter you did to my kind."

"I wouldn't mind earning one if it means killing you." Sango uttured, unaffected of his advances.

"How flattering, a mark on you to remember me by." The demon king chuckled once again.

Sango rolled her eyes. "What is it that you want from me?"

"Hmm... How about what you want from me?"

Sango almost flinched. It was impossible for him to know.

"From you? I don't even know you." Sango retorted.

"But of course, it is only right for the bride to know her husband's name. I am Naraku, the demon king."

Sango scoffed. "Bride?"

"That you are. Unless you'd let your brother's poor soul be eaten by Kanna."

"What are you talking about?"

"Of course, you are conflicted. You did, in fact, bid him goodbye after leaving the shogun's territory."

"What did you do to him?" Sango snapped and turned before doing a roundhouse kick.

Naraku disappeared before she could and reappeared on his seat.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. Your brother just carelessly attacked the demons on Shin Mountain. You should thank me for saving your brother's soul."

Sango dropped on the floor. Shin Mountain is the resting ground of demons. It's a local myth that the heart of the mother demon rests atop the mountain and destroying it will kill all demons.

Kohaku wouldn't have stand a chance even if he brought the entire village with him.

Naraku placed a vial on the table.

"You can have your brother's soul so long as you agree to become my wife."

* * *

Sango patiently waited as she stared out of the window.

"Milady." Kaho greeted after appearing inside of the room.

"Kaho." Sango smiled as she hugged her friend.

"What's wrong?" Kaho could immediately tell something was up.

Sango didn't answer and handed Kaho a vial with a white material inside.

"What is this?"

"Kohaku."

"W-What?"

"He went to the Shin Mountain and..." Sango bit her lips together as she fought back her tears.

Kaho could only stare at the vial.

"Go back to the village and return this to Kohaku." Sango spoke.

"No, no, no, no. W-What about you?" Kaho asked.

Sango looked at Kaho before she let the tears escape her eyes. "Promise me you'll save him."

"I can't leave you here." Kaho began to shed tears.

"Please Kaho." Sango begged as her knees gave up.

"No, no, no. I'm not leaving you." Kaho cried as she locked Sango in her arms.

"You have to go." Sango mumbled.

"You can't Sango. What about Sesshomaru and Rin?"

Sango sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Don't tell anything to Sesshomaru. Tell him that there's things to do at the village and that I sent you to look after Kirara."

"B-but-"

"This isn't goodbye, okay? You can always come and visit me." Sango kissed her forehead.

For once, Kaho wanted to curse herself for giving that authority to Sango. She slowly started to fade away as her spell took effect.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you done? His Majesty will be waiting at the carriage." Kagura bluntly spoke as the demon maids made finishing touches on Sango's attire.

Sango smiled at Kagura's reflection through the mirror. Kagura rolled her eyes and left the room.

It has been two weeks since Sango has last seen Kaho and despite her better words, Naraku ignored her pleas of meeting her father as the demon king has lost patience of waiting for them to be wed.

"Beautiful as always." Naraku greeted as Sango entered the carriage.

"I've warned you, you will only enrage my father by introducing yourself to him." Sango responded after sitting down.

Sango was surprised to see Naraku discarding his baboon skin and mask for this occasion. It was the first time she saw his face. It was sickening how such a beautiful creation would be so full of cruelty and darkness.

"I do not wish to behead the shogun but if he refuses, I will not have a choice but to do so." Naraku uttered.

Sango shifted her gaze outside. There was nothing she could do, she could not stop run away from him and she could not even stop him from killing her father. She loathed how weak she has become.

She didn't know she was crying until a cold finger brushed her cheek. She faced Naraku and pushed his hand away.

"If it upsets you, tell me and I won't do it." Naraku claimed as he leaned back on his seat.

A stinging pain erupted from Sango's back as Kanna's words repeated inside her head.

**You are the Demon King's wife and you will act as you were.**

Kanna's torturous words echoed as it reminded her to act with power and with grace.

Ignoring the pain that Kanna's magic created in case of disobedience, Sango wiped her tears and held her head high as they neared the market.

The market is the only neutral area where demons and humans interact as it is the trading area and is located at the point where the four territories meet.

Naraku escorted Sango off the carriage. As they began to walk, people started whispering as their eyes followed them.

"The Demon King, himself. It's nice to see you here." A demon of nobility greeted Naraku.

"Priestess Tsubaki." Naraku greeted.

"Who's this?" The priestess asked after her eyes traveled Sango from head to toe.

"My wife to be, Sango."

Priestess Tsubaki gasped. "The taijiya and shogun's daughter."

Sango sent her a brief smile.

"That she is."

"I shouldn't bother you any further. I hope you have a nice day." The priestess bowed as Naraku and Sango continued their walk.

As they were about to make a turn. A child accidentally bumped into Sango.

"I'm very very sorry."

Recognizing the voice, Sango looked at the girl and instantly helped her up. Kanna's magic did her work and sent an agonizing pain on Sango's back but she ignored it.

"Are you okay?" Sango queried.

"Lady Sango?" Rin looked at her.

"Lady Sango!" Rin happily smiled and hugged her.

"Do you know her?" Naraku asked.

Before Sango could answer someone called out for Rin.

"Rin!"

Sango and Naraku faced the woman.

"Ohhhh." Was all Kaho could say.

"Rin, come here." Sesshomaru stated as he came from behind Kaho.

Rin was reluctant at first but she slowly released Sango from her embrace and headed to the daiyoukai's side.

Sango shifted her gaze to Sesshomaru after Kaho avoided her eyes. She didn't know what to feel as she gazed upon that emotionless face. She missed him so bad that she wanted to run into his arms but she also felt hurt as she once again felt the guilt of being in another man's presence. She quickly averted her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"It's rare to see you these days, Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku began.

"I try to avoid breathing the same air as you." The demon warlord spoke nonchalantly.

Naraku chuckled and brought his arms around Sango. "Do have the honor of meeting my wife, Sango, the wielder of the Sacred Jewel."

Sesshomaru glanced at Sango.

"I see, you are indeed better than your father. Settling with a witch and a very powerful one. I congratulate you." Naraku continued.

Sango saw Kaho's fingers flick.

"My father must be waiting we should head our way, Your Majesty." Sango interrupted.

"It was nice meeting you Lord Sesshomaru." Sango looked at the man's eyes.

"I'll see you again sometime, Rin-chan." Sango smiled. She turned to Kaho and gave her a brief bow.

"Excuse us, Lord Sesshomaru, Milady." Naraku bid.

* * *

Sango wanted to scream as the last thing she saw was the disappointment in her father's eyes while he spoke of 'if it'll make you happy'.

"Leave me alone." Sango barely whispered.

"Milady, His Majesty is waiting." The coachman tried to persuade.

"I said leave me alone! You can tell Naraku to go ahead if he wants to go back that badly." Sango commanded.

She yelled in pain as the nerve wracking pain of Kanna's magic once again hit her spine.

"Milady." The demon spoke in concern.

"Leave!" Sango ordered.

The coachman bowed and left the room.

Minutes later, she heard the carriage leave.

She wanted to kill herself, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry but her body refused to listen. Taking the bottle of sake she drank a good three gulps.

"At least my father didn't die." Sango thought of good things that happened that day.

Another swing of sake.

"At least I got to see Kaho and Rin."

She drank again.

"At least I saw Sesshomaru."

And that simple memory triggered everything. She threw the bottle on the other side of the room with a painful scream. The bottle broke into pieces as she herself broke apart.

"I might as well die." She mumbled to herself.

Remembering that they were on the fourth floor, Sango walked towards the window and opened it wide. The cold evening breeze felt nice on her skin. She closed her eyes to be tranquil feeling. Carefully she leaned her body forward until she was no longer stepping on hard wood floor. She felt gravity pulling her down before she felt two strong familiar arms.

Without opening her eyes, she leaned onto his chest, his masculine scent wafting under her nostrils.

"Sesshomaru." Sango giggled.

The demon warlord looked at the woman in his arms and held her tightly before heading to the inn they were currently staying at.

"What happened?" Kaho worriedly asked after she saw Sesshomaru enter their room with Sango in his arms.

"Rin, can you please get me a clean damp cloth?" Kaho asked.

"How many did she drink?" Kaho wondered as she aided the inuyoukai in settling the taijiya on the bed.

"Here you go." Rin handed the wet cloth.

Kaho wiped Sango's face and chanted a healing spell.

"Warm." Sango murmured as she felt herself getting better.

"She should be feeling better once she wakes up. I better go put Rin to bed and explain to her what happened." Kaho bid as she entered through another door.

Sesshomaru remained by Sango side as he watched her sleep.

"You wench! You made this Sesshomaru worried." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Killing yourself shows how weak you are. Crying because of pain. You are weak for having these emotions. I despise you for being weak." Sesshomaru grazed his long nails on Sango's cheek.

"You weak loathsome being, wake up! Wake up so you'll feel the pain when I kill you. Marrying another man when you are clearly mine. Filthy wench!"

Tired of his insults, Sango balled her fists and punched his face.

"I could drink three jars of sake and that won't keep me down. You obscure bastard!" Sango stood up from the bed and headed outside.

"Taijiya." Sesshomaru called out.

Sango ignored him and walked down the empty road.

"You'll get cold." Sesshomaru uttured as he wrapped Sango with his pelt.

"Can you leave me alone?" Sango asked.

"No." Sesshomaru answered.

"That was rhetorical." Sango huffed.

"Why are you with the half-witted spider that calls himself a king?"

"It's not like I wanted to." Sango barely whispered but the taiyoukai didn't fail to hear.

"Sango." Sesshomaru warned.

"He saved my brother."

"And marriage was your idea of gratitude? How pathetic."

Sango turned and faced him. "It's not like I have a choice. Believe me, I didn't trust him either. My brother's life was on the line and for me to believe him, I needed to enter a contract-"

"He marked you?" Sesshomaru cut her off as his eyes turned blood red.

Sango couldn't answer as his eyes searched for Naraku's mark.

"That two-faced demon!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Sessho-"

"I must remove that from your body."

"But the only way for you to do that is-"

"I'm going to kill that eight-legged son of a %* +#! I'll rip his head off with my own hands!" He threatened.

Sango needed to calm him down. Removing the pelt around her, she encased the inu no taisho and pulled him to a hug.

"Take me back to the Northern Kingdom." She requested after Sesshomaru's breathing became even.

Before the demon lord could protest. "Please." Sango interrupted.

"I know you can save me but not when you are clouded with rage. Calm the seas before you board the ship and I will see you at the end of your voyage." Sango closed her eyes as she felt Sesshomaru teleport them.

"Wench, are you aware of the intensity of hostility I hold for you?" Sesshomaru murmured as he rested his forehead on Sango's.

"I love you too, Fluffy-sama." Sango giggled as she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his.

Sesshomaru growled at her nickname. "Woman, you dare to call this Sesshomaru-"

"Fluffy-sama." Sango teased.

"Hn." Sesshomaru heaved as he let the sensation of having the taijiya in his arms linger.

Flattering here eyes open, Sango once again fell in love at the sight in front of her. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed as he clearly longed for that moment as well. He is so serene and beautiful that it took every will power of Sango to stop herself from taking the demon lord there and then. She had to avoid any intimacy that may leave the daiyoukai's scent on her.

"You must go. Any moment longer will attract the guards." Sango whispered.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, gold met brown.

"This Sesshomaru will burn this place to the ground if such occasion shall arise but you must indeed take a rest. I shall leave you to your comfort." The inuyoukai began to step away.

"Sango." Sesshomaru spoke as he began to disapparate.

"You are mine and mine alone."

Then, he vanished.

"As you are mine." Sango mumbled.

* * *

"What is that awful smell?" Kagura covered her nose with the sleeves of her kimono.

Sango squinted her eyes open and began shaking her senses awake. She began to panic but thankfully, the alcohol proved stronger than Sesshomaru's scent.

"You reek of alcohol." Kagura spoke in disgust.

"Hurry up and enter this room!" She berated the maids who followed behind her.

"Make sure to thoroughly clean her up before she meets with the king for breakfast." She ordered as she yearned to leave the room for the strong scent of alcohol was breaking her senses.

The maids went their way as they began preparing Sango and leading her to the dining area as they finished.

"As we've already received your father's approval, we are as good as married. Forgive me but we shall not be following any type of ceremony. You shall be wearing that ring and when the moon lights up the sky, I anticipate your presence in bed with me." Naraku stated.

Sango found it hard to swallow as her eyes moved to the ring that was placed beside her. She swallowed the bile that began to rise from her throat. Nauseating, the mere glance of the ring stood as a symbol of Naraku's dominion.

"Do you wish to flaunt that you own me? Isn't the mark you gave me enough to drive demons away?" Sango's voice started to rise.

Naraku did not respond.

"I refuse to wear such accesory. I'll leave you to your meal, I've lost my appetite." Sango stood up from the table and left the room.

Soon enough, Kanna's appearance into Sango's room was of no surprise. By now, her arrival was always expected as the demon exterminator unfailingly misbehaved. Hence, the walls of the palace were once again filled with the echoing sound of Sango's voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Sango pushed the satin blanket aside as she sat up from the bed. The man beside her shuffled in his sleep, exposing his bare chest. Their first night together, aside from the demon king's habit of sleeping half naked, occured uneventful. Even being the despicable man he is at least he still knows respect.

Sango winced in pain as the discomfort from yesterday left mild aches. She ignored the pain and walked to the door.

"Milady, shall I prepare your bath?" The maid bowed after she met Sango.

Sango shook her head. "I'd like to have a cup of tea first."

The maid bowed and led her to a balcony as she began to make tea.

_**BOOM!**_

A loud explosion from the west of the palace made the ground shake. Standing from her chair, Sango rushed to the edge of the balcony in attempt to see the origin of the disturbance.

"Milady, it's dangerous." The maid spoke as another earthquake erupted from the ground.

_This magical aura. _Sango jumped from the balcony as she transversed through the walls, pillars, and beams by jumping, climbing, and maneuvering swiftly. She land on her feet and started running to the direction of the attack.

"Kaho!" Sango called out after she saw her.

Kagura was limping away from Kaho. Kaho followed her before raising her finger. A thunderclap vibrated through the air after Kaho striked the wind sorceress a pale lightning. Kagura's body fell lifeless on the ground as Kaho turned to her main opponent.

"You dare inflict pain on my mistress." Kaho's words echoed.

She took a step closer to Kanna.

Kanna instinctively created a mirror demon manifestation of Kaho. The witch merely laughed.

"Imbecile! I maybe the greatest fear of myself but I have long gone conquered that fear." Kaho uttured.

"Kaho. Stop! What are you doing?" Sango knew what was coming next.

Kaho looked back and smiled at Sango.

"No!" Sango sprinted towards her but it was too late.

A burst of white light blinded Sango.

As she uncovered her eyes, Sango trembled at the sight before her. Nothing but a deep hole was left as a mile wide pit was the only remnant left of Kaho's suicidal act.

With the slightest bit of hope, Sango looked around the area, searching for Kaho's unconscious body but nothing, not even a part of the palace was left. She is the only one left as Kaho most likely created a protective barrier around Sango before the witch took her own life.

Tears cascaded down Sango's cheeks as she called out for Kaho.

* * *

Sesshomaru was well aware of Kaho's plan of massacring the Northern Kingdom after she learned of the mistreatment that they have caused Sango but he never expected for it to happen so soon. After he got word from Jaken that the witch was not in her chambers, Sesshomaru quickly headed to the north.

Finding no sign of Kaho and a weeping Sango, Sesshomaru teleported to the center of the pit.

"She's gone." Sango muttered.

"You know I hate it when you cry like that."

Sango quickly raised her head and saw Kaho standing before her.

"Kaho." Sango moved to hug her but her hand went through her.

Kaho shook her head. "Stop crying will you. I killed a whole palace of demons, at least give me a little credit."

"I hate you!" Sango cried out.

"I hate you too." Kaho giggled.

"Well, I don't exactly have any last words but promise me you'll protect her." She added as the witch turned to the inu no taisho.

She faced Sango once again and kissed her forehead. "Don't miss me too much, okay? Because you'll always have a part of me."

Sango and Sesshomaru watched Kaho turn into a flock of blue orbs before she drifted away.

* * *

Sesshomaru carelessly entered the taijiya village as he held their princess in his arms.

"Stop demon!" Armed men pointed their arrows and spears at him.

"You fools! You dare point your weapons at Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken retorted.

"Stop he has my sister." Kohaku ordered after he recognized the woman sleeping in the daiyoukai's arms.

"I assume you are not an enemy?" He asked.

"Tsk. The great Lord Sesshomaru is an enemy to all but his favor over the lady says otherwise. You are lucky." Jaken replied.

Kohaku's gaze shifted from Sesshomaru and Jaken before he nodded.

"Follow me." He briefly spoke before walking towards the shogun's abode.

"What happened?" The shogun's wife quickly approached Sesshomaru after she heard news of her daughter's arrival.

"I'll take her from here. The shogun would like a word from you." Kohaku took Sango from Sesshomaru's arms.

The Seishitsu bowed in respect to the demon warlord before Himari followed after Kohaku as a maid asked Sesshomaru to follow her.

The maid lightly knocked on the shoji door as she announced the warlord's presence. The shogun gave them permission to enter.

"Would you like some tea?" Sango's father offered.

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

The shogun gestured the maid to serve them tea.

"My daughter's most favored beverage." The shogun stated.

Sesshomaru took a sip from the cup and almost smiled when it indeed attest as something Sango would enjoy as it resembled herself.

"I heard about the incident at the northern kingdom. My daughter's maid was the one responsible of it." The shogun sighed. "My daughter could really be so reckless at times."

"Honestly, I am vain as she as reckless. I agreed to allowing her to marry any man she wanted but when it came to her marrying that ill-breeded demon, I could have never allowed her to involve herself with same species that threatened humanity." Then shogun's expression softened.

"But, you are different, aren't you?" He asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"I know of my daughter's venture to your land. And, I mentally prepared myself in meeting you after my daughter declared her desire of love. I know you are not a man of many words-"

"I love your daughter. This perhaps be my first time claiming it verbally but I truly love Sango. I've hated my father for loving a human but know I understand why he has. Emotion, something we demons can never comprehend and only saw as a nuisance is a malevolent thing but Sango has made me feel such fascination. She's strong and reckless but can also be weak and careful. Sango made me see how humans truly are, beautiful."

"Hmm." Was the shogun's answer for approval.

He took a sip from his cup and breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you know how to play _**go**_, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Thereupon, the two daimyo(s) found a way to leisurely spend their time as Sesshomaru listened to the many battles the shogun brought to the unnamed emperor.

Meanwhile, a certain brunette was constantly battling her inner demons after word reached her that her father and her lover were spending more time than she has with the man she claims to love.

"Allow me to take over from here." Sango courteously grabbed the tray from the maid.

"But Hime-sama-"

"It's okay, I have something to talk about with my father." She smiled.

The maid could only retreat and bow as Sango headed to the shogun's chambers.

"Ohhhhh... There you are Sango!" Sango's father cheerfully spoke.

His right arm was wrapped around Sesshomaru's shoulder as they toasted their cup. The shogun laughed, clearly drunk, and continued telling his tale.

Sango sent an apathetic smile to Sesshomaru as the demon lord begged her to saved him. She set down the tray of sake and bowed to leave the room. Apparently, she was worried over nothing.

Taking seven steps away from the room, the shoji doors burst open as a displeased inuyoukai exited the room.

"WOMAN, you dare leave this Sesshomaru-"

"Father!" Sango rushed back into the room and helped his drunk to stupor father.

"I'll carry him." Sesshomaru offered as he dismissed the former incident.

Sesshomaru placed the shogun on his bed as Sango ordered the maids to care for her father.

"I see you're quite affiliated with father." Sango beamed as Sesshomaru and her headed out of the shogun's quarters.

"He had a lot of stories." Sesshomaru acknowledged.

Sango smiled. Her father is indeed a man of many traits and she is more than fortunate to have him as her parent.

"He also holds knowledge about the both of us and has given his blessing." Sesshomaru spoke in a stoic manner. Sango stopped from walking. "W-wh-what?"

"Your father has approved of me-"

Sesshomaru was cut off when Sango lurched forward for a hug. Losing balance, both of them landed flat on the floor. The demon lord wanted to scold Sango for her abrupt move but thought otherwise when he sensed that she was crying.

"What's wrong-"

"You oaf! How can you say that in such a cold manner?" Sango mumbled through his clothes.

"You're upset?"

Sango shook her head. "It's just like you."

Sesshomaru rested his head on the floor and breathed, every rise of his chest synchronized with Sango's. He wrapped his right arm around Sango's frame and stared at ceiling.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Lady Sango! Jaken-sama!" Rin gleefully greeted and ran towards the trio.

"I missed you so much." She trapped them in an embrace.

"Ohhh... Sesshomaru-sama! I learned to serve tea today. Come, I'll show you. You too Lady Sango." She pulled the duo into the palace.

Sesshomaru quietly sipped tea as he watched Rin and Sango talk. Soon, their tea ceremony got cut short as an attendant of Sesshomaru called for his attention regarding matters on the border. The maids then came and cleaned as Rin brought Sango to the garden.

Rin carefully plucked a Lycoris flower and handed it to Sango. Sango stared at the flower and allowed her tears to fall once again.

"Thank you, Rin-chan." Sango smiled.

"I love you, Sango-sama." Rin smiled.

Sango froze as she saw Kaho's resemblance to Rin. The same smile Kaho had when she first said 'I love you' to Sango. Smiling, Sango pulled Rin into a hug.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

"Midoriko's arrow?" Sango asked.

"Yes, it's a holy relic of the Southern Lands. The last of arrow of Midoriko, it is enchanted with a powerful spell and can kill any demon." The shogun explained.

Midoriko's arrow, a significant matter of the present as the rare item has been stolen from the Holy Lands. The keepers of the land fear a human's involvement at the heinous act since no demonic aura has been detected by the priests and priestesses.

"They can't simply conclude that a human stole it. I know the god of nothingness died from the incident at the northern kingdom but there could be other demons with the same ability." Sango pondered.

"They aren't. That's why they're conducting an investigation. Midoriko's arrow might as well be our only hope in winning against the demons. If the arrow falls into the hands of the demons, there maybe no tomorrow for us to await." Sango's father elaborated.

"I shall lead my own troop to scout the north before the autumnal equinox." He added.

"Dear." Himari weakly spoke.

"I entrust the village and your mother's well being in your hands." The shogun turned to Kohaku.

"I will do my best father." Kohaku pledged.

The Seishitsu muffled a cry as she excused herself from the room. Sango and Kohaku's eyes trailed after their mother. The shogun sighed as he motioned to follow after his wife.

"When will you be going back to the western lands?" Sango's father paused from the door.

"As soon as possible, I'd like to help search for the arrow as well, father." Sango answered.

The shogun nodded and left the room.

"I'm just saying but it wouldn't be much of a problem if we have another sibling." Kohaku jested as he stared at the door.

"You're just getting tired from losing to me." Sango sent him a playful smile.

"Tsk. I'll go ahead and do some training. Sesshomaru might probably be sniffing the air waiting for you." Kohaku sneered.

Sango picked up the chopstick and threw it at his head. Kohaku cursed and insinuated another insult before he ran off to do his morning exercise.

Just in time, Kirara appeared from the window and jumped unto Sango's lap for a pat.

"Well, we should also go as well." Sango uttured.

Kirara growled in approval and headed out as she shifted to her larger form. Climbing to her neko demon friend, Sango steadied herself and soon they were on their way to the daiyoukai's territory.

Routinely, as Sango neared the castle, she would get a glimpse of Sesshomaru and Rin, patiently waiting for her. She greeted the young girl with a hug while receiving Sesshomaru's trademark coldness.

Having art lessons in the morning, Sango and Sesshomaru escorted Rin to meet her mentor before proceeding to the inu no taisho's chambers. They both headed to the table with a view of the garden as Sango poured both of them a cup of tea. She began with informing Sesshomaru about the missing arrow and the shogun's arrangement in search of it.

"I can aid you by searching the west." Sesshomaru offered.

"The arrow is an item of war. The keepers of the Holy Land won't recognize your generosity as a sign of peace. I may know of an easier way to search for Midoriko's arrow." The taijiya decided.

After their tea, Sesshomaru and Sango went their separate ways as the demon warlord had political matters to attend to while Sango headed to the garden to begin with her meditation.

The arrow and the Shikon no tama are nearly alike. Sango speculated that if both magical object holds the same characteristics, she may able to determine the arrow's whereabouts. Squating on the ground, the taijiya began to clear her mind as she began to put her body and mind in a state of oblivion. It was tantalizing, she became connected to earth. It felt like she was flying through the air as she coexisted with the flow of nature. She could see darkness and light and the balance between both, humanity.

She focused and started to search for the arrow. Her eyes shifted from left to right as she tried to search for any indications that may lead her to Midoriko's memento. To her dismay, she found nothing.

Sango opened her eyes and stared at the flowers that danced with wind. She sighed and stood from the ground. Now that she's at a dead end, the taijiya princess could only wish for her father's safety as well as for the brave men who'll fight along side the shogun.

"Lady Sango." A demon maid bowed and greeted the demon slayer.

After turning around, Sango faced the maid as she continued her statement. "Lord Sesshomaru has ordered me to inform you about an event he shall be attending later in the evening."

"I see." Was Sango's reply.

"If you'd allow me to, I can help you choose the proper attire for the event." The maid remained in a bowing position as she spoke to Sango.

Sango was uncomfortable to such conduct but it is one of the many culture that she had to learn as a lady of the west.

"With delight." Sango agreed.

The maid smiled and spun on her heel then began to walk inside. Sango dusted her clothes and followed after.

Instead of her room, the maid led Sango to the dining area as the taijiya joined Rin and Sesshomaru who had already began eating.

"Lady Sango!" Rin greeted with her heart-warming smile.

"Hello, Rin-chan." Sango mirrored the child's glee.

"We wanted to wait for you but Jaken-sama said you were meditating and it took quite some time so we started before you. I'm sorry." Rin apologized.

"It's okay, Rin-chan. I should be the one apologizing. I neglected to know the time and almost missed a meal. I'm sorry and my deepest regrets to you, Lord Sesshomaru." Sango gave a brief bow.

"I believe the maid got you acquainted with the events later this evening?" The demon warlord mused.

"She has. She will be aiding me in preparing for the occasion." Sango nodded her head and began eating her meal.

As a part of custom, after Sango began to eat, no other conversation was made. The trio quietly ate their meal and finished till dessert.

When Jaken came in to fetch Rin for her calligraphy lessons, Sesshomaru told him about the event for the evening. Jaken responded with what Rin shall have for dinner and vowing to having her prepared for the following day.

"I shall escort you to your quarters before I retreat to mine." Sesshomaru stated after they were left in the room.

Sango nodded and trailed beside the inuyoukai.

"Don't wear any jewelry. The place we're going at is more of a trap than an event." The demon warlord inferred.

Sango shrugged. "I don't plan to."

"Lord Sesshomaru." The demon maid bowed after she approached Sango's room.

"I shall take my leave." Sesshomaru concluded and turned to the door.

Before he could take a step forward, Sango pulled him and managed to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for escorting me here, Fluffy-sama." Sango smiled.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment before he took that step and left the room.

"Shall we begin, Lady Sango?" The demon maid began.

Knowing the amount of time she'll spend preparing, Sango could only sigh as the maid began undressing her.

A good hour and a half later, Sango was done choosing through the group of clothes. Her maid is swift as she returned to Sango's room and announced that her bath is ready. Her bath is more than relaxing as Sango stayed a moment longer. She knows what awaits her the moment she enters her room, an hour for her kimono and another hour for her hair. The mere thought frightened her but alas she can not forever stay in the comfort of her warm bath. The demon maid did what she does best and before Sesshomaru could knock on the shoji doors, the maid escorted Sango to meet the demon lord.

"Beautiful as always." Sesshomaru greeted as he planted a kiss on Sango's hand.

Sango could only pout as she saw Sesshomaru's attire. He is in his usual clothes that is strengthened with an armor, his pelt wrapped around him.

"It's so unfair." Sango murmured as she went ahead to the carriage.

Sango's childish behavior instantly changed after Sesshomaru entered the carriage and sat beside her. She looked at the daimyo with pure shock.

"Stop acting like a child. Your beautiful attire will lose its charm."

Agreeing with the inu no taisho, Sango sparked up a conversation. "Where are we going?"

"There's a demon that sells items from the black market. He's holding an auction tonight, he may know a thing or two about the arrow." Sesshomaru replied.

Sango nodded her head.

Then, Sesshomaru's fingers started to caress Sango's nape. The taijiya jumped from the sudden contact.

"What are you doing?" Sango questioned.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You're blushing."

Sango tried to hide her face as she scurried away from the silver-maned man beside her.

"We will be entering a demon's nest later while I can, without a doubt, kill any demon who tries to even look at you. I'd feel at ease if they purposely avoid you for the reason that you are mine." Sesshomaru's hand slipped under Sango's hair.

He pulled her close and at the touch of his lips on the bridge between Sango's neck and shoulder, his fangs dug deep beneath the skin.

Sango moaned in ecstasy as the numbing pain became a pleasurable desire. Sesshomaru began to suck and lick the wound.

"Sess-Sesshomaru." Sango panted.

Sesshomaru withdrew and shifted his gaze to Sango. His eyes turned blood red at the sight of her. Sango's cheeks grew red, her lips slightly apart as she breathed, and her half-lidded eyes. It stirred the demon within the daimyo.

Not wasting a second, Sesshomaru captured Sango's lips as they shared a passionate kiss. Their movement paralleled each other. Sango's hands stayed still, pressed against the inuyoukai's chest while Sesshomaru wrapped his right arm around Sango's waist and his left hand caressed Sango's exposed neck and the mark he had just currently placed.

Desperate for air, Sesshomaru broke apart from the kiss and panted hard. He rested his head on Sango's shoulders and nuzzled his nose near his mark. The blend of Freesia and his scent created an intoxicating scent that made Sesshomaru want to rip the thick layer of clothing that led him away from temptation.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have arrived." The coachman made known after the carriage has stopped.

Sesshomaru composed himself and glanced at Sango for any dishevelment. Except from her heated cheeks, she appears a lot attractive than before.

Maintaining a stoic face, Sesshomaru exited the carriage first before stretching out his hand. Sango struggled to compose herself as the alluring sensation of the mark and Sesshomaru's stimulating kiss, aroused her.

"Eat this, it will help you." The daiyoukai handed Sango a small ball.

Miserably wanting to remove herself from such a state, Sango ate the fuzzy ball without a second thought.

"Ughh!" She spoke in disgust. The substance left a bitter taste on Sango's tongue.

Sesshomaru smiled as Sango was back in her normal demeanor. She continuously played with her tongue as she now desperately wanted the awful taste to be gone. He held her hand and guided her out of the carriage.

"What did you make me eat?" Sango's words are filled with regret.

"I'll bring you to the tavern nearby. They serve sweet wine and I could use a shot of alcohol myself." Sesshomaru led them further into the village.

The daimyo ordered them both there choice of beverage and quickly finished their drink to quench their thirst.

Sango never failed to notice the numerous pair of eyes that looked at them. Some were clearly bothered by Sesshomaru presence as others were surprised while most ignored him.

"Sesshomaru-sama." A succubus flirtatiously greeted the daimyo before taking the seat beside him.

"I miss you." The succubus pouted as she playfully traced her fingers on Sesshomaru's hand.

_Miss him? _Sango began to wonder if the daiyoukai regularly visited the village.

When she saw the succubus start to lean over, Sango stood from her chair and pulled Sesshomaru towards her. The female demon turned to Sango and hissed but the taijiya stood her ground.

Not wanting to start a bloodbath, Sango pulled Sesshomaru out of the place and asked him to bring them to the auction house.

To no avail, the arrow was not in the auction. A lot of demon expected it to be but, just like Sango and Sesshomaru, they were disappointed.

However, what disturbed Sango the most was Sesshomaru's behavior. He is indeed a quiet person but the demon warlord barely said a word. He even chose to teleporte them back to the castle rather than taking the carriage.

Sango failed to sleep that evening as it troubled her mind like a plague. Was Sesshomaru upset that Sango interferred with his conversation with the succubus? That simple thought troubled Sango significantly as she felt both sorry and hurt.

"I should just go and apologize." She decided.

The demon slayer got up from her bed and headed to the warlord's chambers.

Gathering all of her courage, Sango knocked on the shoji door.

"Sesshomaru?" She began.

There was no answer. She then slowly slid the shoji door and took a peak inside. Her eyes went immediately to the bed but it was empty. She entered the room and this allowed her to see Sesshomaru's figure at his table. Her eyes widened like saucers after she saw the pool of blood on the floor. Sango saw the wound from Sesshomaru's arm and instantly knew that it was from a claw. Her eyes traveled to his other hand and saw his blood stained fingers.

_Did he injure himself? _Sango panicked.

"Sesshomaru!" She lightly tapped the demon's cheek.

She pressed her ear against his chest and listened for a heartbeat. Sighing when she heard a beat.

"Who allowed you to enter my room?"

Sango shrieked as she took a step back.

"What were you doing trying to kill yourself?" Sango scolded.

Sesshomaru grabbed the hem of his clothes and wiped the blood from his finger and arm. Wiping himself clean, his wounds from before healed from regeneration. He discarded his soiled clothes, leaving him now on his hakama which was evidently made from the finest silk.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. The succubus managed to rub her fluid on me and I needed to distract myself before... before I could've done something I would've regretted." Sesshomaru walked towards the door.

"You should head back to sleep." He ushered.

Dejected, Sango slowly headed to the door.

"I... I actually came to apologize. I should've just let you be with her. I'm sorry." Sango mumbled before heading out.

What happened next is beyond her comprehension. She was in Sesshomaru's embrace with their lips pressed against each other but he was still. Was the daimyo waiting for Sango to take the lead? Sango smiled at the thought. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Granted the permission, Sesshomaru pulled Sango's body closer to his. Their thin layer of clothing failed to do meet its purpose, Sango's lean but soft skin and Sesshomaru hard and well-built body constantly rubbed against each other with every move as they kept not an inch of a distance. Their lips danced and when he found an opening, Sesshomaru entered her oral cave. Sango moaned from his skillful advances as he explored every part of her. Her fingers entangled itself with Sesshomaru's silver locks as she brushed his scalp. Yearning for more, Sango pulled him close making Sesshomaru wrap his arms around Sango's waist and he carry her. Their height were nearly parallel.

"We have to stop." Sesshomaru set Sango back on the floor.

Sango shook her head as she bit her lower lip. Her arousal was flooding Sesshomaru's system and he had no chance against it. Being carried back to the daimyo's room, Sango was prepared for what was about to come.

_**~ End of Chapter Nine ~**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sango's blood ran cold the moment she opened her eyes. Her body refused to move as the baroque detailed ceiling and the dark ominous room brought fear within her soul. She is inside Naraku's room. The movement from beside her made Sango slowly tilt her head. It's Naraku's sleeping frame, his features are calm when he sleeps like that but it is not a pressing matter at the moment. Sango turned her head back and let a tear escape her eyes.

What is happening? Is she not suppose to be with Sesshomaru? The night she spent with the daimyo, is it all a dream?

"Sango."

Sango stirred in her sleep and snapped her eyes open.

"Sesshomaru." She said in relief.

She pulled him into a hug and breathed heavily.

"It was just a nightmare." She calmed herself.

The daiyoukai pulled away from the embrace and wiped the fallen tear off of Sango's cheek.

If that was a dream then in that case, Sango glanced at Sesshomaru and her body. They're both naked, memories of the night before flooding in. Sango felt the blood rise to her cheeks. She quickly grabbed the blanket and covered her body as she shuffled back from the bed. Already at the edge of the bed, Sango's body fell to the floor with the blanket falling with her.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru peered over the bed.

Sango knows she is redder than a tomato at that point as she now covered her face with the blanket. Sesshomaru in all his glory is not a sight she has hoped for this early in the morning.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the display and got off the bed as he headed towards Sango. He carried her cocooned self and brought her to the table, letting Sango sit on the furniture.

"You have felt and seen all of me as I have of you." He spoke in his deep alluring voice.

Sango slowly popped her head from the blanket and stared at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai took one of Sango's hand and trailed it over his body.

"This is all yours." He stated.

Sango couldn't help it but let her eyes travel as her fingers touched every muscle on the warlord's body. Before her eyes could travel south, Sesshomaru lifted her face by the chin and kissed Sango's lips.

"The maids will soon be arriving." Sesshomaru took a pair of his hakama and grabbed Sango's discarded evening kimono.

Sango slipped into the clothes Sesshomaru handed her and waited for the daimyo to change into his. The inu no taisho's scent came strong on the hakama he lent to Sango and it fluttered the taijiya's heart.

On their way to breakfast, Sango and Sesshomaru was interrupted by a guard who hurriedly caught up to them.

"Pardon me, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Sango but a messenger from the east came bearing an unpleasant news. The shogun's wife has fallen ill and they require the lady's presence." The guard informed.

Sesshomaru need not hear another word, he instantly teleported both of them to Sango's village and went to see Himari.

The physician was currently tending the seishitsu when Sesshomaru and Sango arrived with Kohaku standing beside them whilst they waited.

"Have you informed father?" Sango asked.

Kohaku shook his head. "Mother insisted that I keep this from father. She said she didn't want to concern father especially at a time like this. I guess it's her where we got our stubborness." The younger taijiya managed to say.

Sango slapped his shoulder and glared at him. The siblings' quiet banter ceased when the physician exited Himari's room and greeted them.

"The seishitsu's condition is unadmirable. I've provided herbs to help sustain the mistress' strength but the massive amount of miasma in her body will weaken her. I believe a ritual performed by the keepers of the south can cleanse her body." The physician advised.

Sango gave a weak smile. "Thank you for coming to see our mother."

The physician gave a curt bow and left the area.

"It will take more or less a week before a priest or a priestess can come even if we send a letter now." Sango feared.

Kohaku hummed in agreement.

"My half-brother's lover is a miko of the south, I've heard." Sesshomaru appeased.

"I can request of him to come." He added.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked. She is aware of the disagreeable relation the daimyo has with his half-breed brother.

Sesshomaru gave a brief nod and proceeded outside as he went to search for Inuyasha.

* * *

Kikyo furrowed her brows as she scanned the seishitsu's body.

It was a complete surprise when Sango went to meet Sesshomaru, the first thing she noticed was the silver-haired man who followed behind him. He was clothed in red and Sango could clearly see the distinct features he has as a human and his ears that said otherwise. Then, the familiar priestess that walked beside her lover's brother. Kikyo.

"This miasma is unsettling. I have never come across a shoki as notably unattractive as this. The gas is spreading across the seishitsu's body as if it were made of liquid." Kikyo held Himari's forehead.

"I may not be able to cleanse her soul, my spiritual energy is not strong enough." She concluded.

Sango trembled. The intense displeasure of losing another loved one made Sango lose face.

"Sango." Kikyo repeated as she caught the taijiya's attention.

Sango faced her with an oppressed look.

"I might be incapable but you can." Kikyo pointed out.

Sango shook her head. "I can't. Once I unleash its powers it will take a period of time for me to sedate the Jewel. The aftermath will not be as admirable as you think. The Sacred Jewel stands as a weapon may it be in good or bad hands-"

"Won't you lend it to the better option?" Kikyo asked.

"Unbind its power from your hold, Sango. Help your mother. If you fear for the Jewel's repercussion, the Holy Land will welcome you-"

"What are you implying, woman?" Sesshomaru cut off as he unsheathed his sword.

"Watch it." Inuyasha stood between them as he covered Kikyo from Sesshomaru's sight.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo held Inuyasha's arm before she shook her head.

Keeping her hold on Inuyasha, Kikyo faced Sango. "I desire the same thing as you, Sango. Peace between demons and humans."

Sango shifted from the scene before her and faced her mother who has squirming in her sleep.

"Tell me the incantation." Sango decided as she held Himari's hand.

Kikyo nodded her head and let go of Inuyasha.

Soon, Kikyo and Sango began the ritual. The taijiyas gathered around the village as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aided in protecting the village for any demon the Sacred Jewel may attract.

Sesshomaru saved an injured demon exterminator as an ambush from the east side of the village occured. The villagers constantly thanked the daimyo to which Sesshomaru did not acknowledge. He sensed another demon from the forest and quickly left the area.

They were coming fast, Inuyasha did all he could to help the taijiyas and battled off another group of demons that hunger for the Sacred Jewel.

The battle seemed to last forever as Inuyasha unyieldingly gripped his sword and slashed through his enemy. Blood staining his cheek and clothes. He glanced before the forest that now became a wasteland as Sesshomaru's demon form mercilessly slaughtered anything that dare stayed within his peripheral vision. He roared like the dragon he isn't and began to attack the humans as well.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and rushed towards his brother. He saved the man that was almost pounded by Sesshomaru's feet.

"Go back to the shogun's palace and see if your princess is done with the ritual. Hurry! Before that bastard destroys everything." Inuyasha commanded as he began preparing himself to attack Sesshomaru.

* * *

After briefing Sango on the ritual's procedure, Kikyo settled herself outside the magical barrier and began the ritual. Sango mimicked her mother's breathing and held her hand. She focused the Sacred Jewel's aura to the seishitsu's spiritual energy.

It's beautiful. Memories of Sango and Himari flashed through both the women's mind as the Sacred Jewel connected both of them. Sango during her younger years, giggling as she played with Himari, Kohaku, and the shogun. Late night story-telling that often happened at Sango's chambers and in the seishitsu's arms. Himari's tears from Sango's first rebellion due to adolescent. Their first disagreement where Himari banned Sango from demon hunting and burned Sango's first bow. Events, both good and bad, made tears escape Himari's closed eyes. At Kikyo's utterance of the final words of the incantation, Himari calmed down.

Kikyo stood in awe. The Sacred Jewel's capabilities are truly miraculous.

"Is it over?" Sango queried, holding tightly onto her mother's hand.

Kikyo nodded her head. "The seishitsu appears to be stable. I no longer sense the miasma within her body. I believe a good rest will help her regain strength."

Sango brought her eyes back to Himari's sleeping frame and kissed her forehead before the miko and her left the seishitsu's quarters.

Kikyo immediately greeted Kohaku after Sango closed the shoji. Kohaku acknowledged her with a brief bow and faced her sister.

"How is mother?" He asked.

"Excuse me, I shall take my leave." Kikyo bowed to Sango.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to see you before your return to the south." Sango bowed in return.

Kohaku and Sango watched the miko leave before they continued their conversation. Sango led them away from the seishitsu's chambers as they talked along the way.

"Mother will feel better by tomorrow." Sango happily made known as Kohaku followed after her.

"Of course with the Jewel at your disposal."

Sango's cheery mood quickly changed. She went pale after hearing the words that slipped out her brother's mouth rather was the person with her her brother at all. Her body shook from fear after Sango spun on her heel. That sickening grin of Naraku mirrored Kohaku's face, an unbecoming sight. Sango instinctively took a step back.

"Did you miss me, my love?"

It is undoubtly Naraku's voice.

"H-Ho-How?" Sango's voice trembled.

Different scenarios entered Sango's mind as she tried to put the pieces together. Her eyes widened as realization hit her.

"You sly bastard!" Sango cursed and grabbed the object closest to her.

Kohaku dodged the axe directed at him as Naraku's sickening laughter erupted from his mouth.

"Hmm... Perhaps you've underestimated me, My dear Sango. I have always been watching you, I am aware of your romantic endeavors with that demon dog. I needed leverage." He grinned.

"How dare you! You imprisoned me! Tortured me! You tore me apart! And now-" Sango cut herself off as anger overpowered her.

She sent a whiplash, with the aid of the Sacred Jewel, instantly wounding Kohaku but quickly regretted it as Naraku's vessel is still her brother.

"Kohaku." Sango uttured after he screamed in pain.

Before Sango could scurry beside Kohaku, a demon exterminator greeted and informed her about the occurence that was taking place at the edge of the border where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha led the demons.

"Sesshomaru is in his demon form?" Sango repeated the taijiya's statement, in a form of a question.

"Yes, Hime-sama and unfortunately he is attacking our fellow men as well." The man responded.

Sango turned back to Kohaku and faced the man once again. "Bring my brother to the dungeons and make sure he doesn't escape. I will head to the border and address this matter."

"The dungeons? But Milady-"

"Just do as I say. A demon must've possessed my brother during the ritual. Regardless of his condition, you must remain cautious. Lock him up and don't do anything until I come back." Sango ordered.

The demon exterminator bowed as he received his orders. Sango took one last glance at Kohaku before she called for Kirara and both headed to battle.

Nearing the border, Sango caught sight of Sesshomaru's demon form. A huge demon beast of white fur easily fought off demons and humans that attacked him.

"Sango!" Kikyo called out as she rode towards the battle as well.

Sango flew down and waited for Kikyo to climb onto Kirara before they continued on their way.

"We have to stop him, Sango. Even with Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha can't defeat Lord Sesshomaru." Kikyo said.

Sango could trace the worry in the miko's words and nodded her head in response. "Do you know any rituals that can help me ease him?"

"I'm afraid not. I have never imagined encountering a demon like him and even if I had my knowledge about the Sacred Jewel would be insufficient. I suggest unleashing all of the Jewel's power on him."

"What are you talking about? Wouldn't that kill him?"

"I know it sounds risky but you have a bond with him. The worst that could happen would be defending yourself from one another."

"B-But-"

"Listen to me, Sango. Sesshomaru loves you, he will never hurt you. Just call out to him. Deep down that beast is still the man who loves you and that you love. Call out to him."

Before Sango could reply, a pressure of wind went through them as Inuyasha was sent flying to the other side.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called out.

Sango led Kirara to Inuyasha's location. Kikyo quickly got off the neko-demon and examined Inuyasha for any fatal injuries.

"I'm fine, Kikyo." Inuyasha brushed off.

Kikyo pinched his side making the half-blood groan in pain, his ears perking up.

"_Baka! _Like you stand a chance against your brother." Kikyo began to cry.

Inuyasha brushed off her tears. "I'm sorry."

Kikyo hugged him.

"Hey, make sure to give him a good beating before turning him back." Inuyasha spoke as Sango motioned to leave.

Sango didn't respond nor turn back as she guided Kirara up.

"Kirara." Sango whispered.

The neko-demon hastened her movement, flying them faster to Sesshomaru.

Then, an arrow. An arrow went pass them and hit Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's demon form howled in pain as it went limp and fell to the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango screamed.

Sango turned back from where the arrow came from and saw Kohaku.

"Kohaku." It was barely a whisper but her brother seemed to have heard it.

He clutched his chest and screamed. He was fighting off Naraku.

"Kohaku!" Sango spoke much louder and headed towards him.

"Stay back sister." Kohaku warned after Sango landed.

Sango knealed beside him and held his shoulder.

"It's too late, Sango. If I can't have you, no one will. Not even that dog can survive Midoriko's arrow." Naraku spoke through Kohaku's body.

"Get away, Sango-nee-sama." Kohaku pushed her away. He screamed once again as Naraku's taunting voice filled his head.

"You must kill me. It's the only way." He decided.

"I can help you." Sango firmly spoke and held his hand.

"We can drive him away." She continued.

Kohaku looked into Sango's eyes. His fear immediately fading. He tightened his grip on her sister's hand and closed his eyes as Sango pressed her forehead on his. Sango's warmth engulfed him and he can feel the darkness within him fade.

"Kohaku?"

Opening his eyes, he was greeted with Sango's smile. Contained with happiness, he embraced his sister. "I love you, onee-san."

"I love you too." Sango smiled.

"We can't stay here for too long." Kohaku aprubtly broke the moment.

"Sesshomaru." Sango's eyes widened and fear instantly consumed her.

"Hurry!" Kohaku said and pulled Sango as they rode off to see the great daimyo.

Sesshomaru lifelessly remained on the ground after he succeeded from removing the arrow that pierced his side. Though it is far from the heart, the priestess' arrow is indeed of no myth as he could feel his body slowly wither.

"Sesshomaru." The voice he longed to hear.

Hard it may be but nothing stopped the inuyoukai from glancing upon Sango.

"Taijiya." His voice weak and failing as he caressed Sango's cheek.

Sango held his hand and rested Sesshomaru on her lap. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she held him in her arms.

"Forgive me."

Sango shook her head as Sesshomaru began to speak again. "It's not your fault."

"Stop it." Sesshomaru urged after sensing Sango alleviate his pain.

Sango shook her head for the second time. "I can't let you die."

Then, he felt a surging power waken his senses. "Sango, enough! You cannot save me. If you go on further, you will forsaken your life."

Sango merely smiled. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but memories of the past began to pull him from reality. Moments he spent with Sango played through his mind. It's the best moment of his life. He opened his eyes and felt his body grow strong, his heightened senses playing with his surroundings as he heard the river from the north, saw the smallest of ants move upon the earth, feel the vibrations of galloping horses from afar, smell the budding flower of winter, and taste the stale flavor of his mouth, the taste after death. He felt everything around him except for one, Sango.

He looked at Sango and she gave him a smile.

"I am so happy that I got to meet you. You are one of the best things that ever happened in my life. I was able to experience so many things with you and I am very honored to have had the chance to experience the different sides of you. Above all, I am blessed to have your love. It will be a long journey and I want you to remember that no matter what you're doing, no matter where you are, no matter who you're with, you will always have a part of me. I love you, Sesshomaru." Sango leaned in and as she began to fade, she left the lingering feeling of her kiss on Sesshomaru's lips.

That day, the land was tainted with Sesshomaru's tears as Sango passed away. And that day onwards, demons began to grow extinct as Sesshomaru's sorrow brought the death of all demons, leaving him alone to live as humanity moved onwards.

* * *

I apologize for the late upload but please do wait for the next chapter. Thank you


End file.
